Surgi des ténèbres
by Teyla-shan
Summary: /Dark Harry. Traduction/ Que se passerait-il si la vie d'Harry n'était qu'un simple test, un test auquel le monde magique a été soumis? Si le pouvoir que le survivant possède au plus haut point n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes! _"_s_ourire démoniaque"_

Voilà... quelque chose qui me trottait déjà depuis longtemps dans la tête... et comme j'étais tombée sur une superbe histoire en V.O, je ne me suis pas fait prier plus longtemps! J'ai commencé à l'écrire, il y a un bon bout de temps, mais trop préoccupée avec une autre histoire à ma façon cette fois-ci, et centrée sur un autre beau ténébreux... ceux qui me connaissaient en auront une idée précise!

En attendant, j'ai choisi la traduction de ce DarkHarry, pour le plus grand plaisir _ou déplaisir_ des fans et aussi du mien... voir le 'gentil' petit Harry s'épanouir dans les ténèbres... slytherin dans l'âme..._ "aaah tapez pas non!"_

Le côté sombre et très original de la VO m'a tout de suite séduit, même si elle ne laisse vraiment aucune place au pardon, et se termine assez étrangement... on a l'impression que ce n'est pas une fic à part entière, mais qu'elle fait partie d'une trilogie ou est la suite d'une autre. Mais bon c'est aussi ce qui lui donne son originalité! J'ai apporté deux ou trois modif ici et là, étoffé un peu, langue française et compréhension oblige.

Edit : l'adresse de la V.O est maintenant disponible sur mon profil.

Edit bis : une erreur de ma part, les noms des deux protagonistes sont inversés (ici Osor est le loup et Prodo son maître)

Bon j'arrête de vous torturer et vous laisse découvrir...

* * *

_**""Surgi des ténèbres""**_

**_""_**

**_"_**

1. Le commencement de la fin

Ce jour là, l'explosion fut entendue à travers l'ensemble du monde magique. Chaque sorcière et sorcier avaient ressenti cette souffrance due au choc magique. Du plus jeune au plus âgé, personne ne fut épargné par l'atroce douleur qui leur avait traversé le corps l'espace d'un instant. Les plus faibles furent même frappés d'inconscience pendant plusieurs minutes, incapables de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit.

Un homme se tenait debout au milieu des décombres, souriant avec satisfaction. "Maintenant, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça."

Il était enveloppé d'une aura de ténèbres, ne faisant pratiquement plus qu'un avec son élément. Cet homme était menaçant et puissant, bien plus puissant que tout ce que le monde magique avait eu l'occasion de connaître. Il marcha à travers les décombres, poussant négligemment les corps qui jonchaient le sol puis s'arrêta brusquement. C'était une nuit noire sans étoiles, éclairée de temps à autre par de faibles rayons de lune. Il jeta un regard vers le ciel et prit une profonde inspiration, inhalant l'odeur qui se dégageait du lieu: tout n'était plus que cendres, poussière et corps consumés par le feu.

"Voilà ce que j'appelle s'amuser. Le temps est venu pour nous de nous occuper de nos affaires, n'es-tu pas d'accord Osor ?" demanda t-il à son compagnon.

_Oh oui ! Le temps d'assouvir notre vengeance, _avait-il lu en sondant son esprit. Osor était aussi terrifiant que son maître, si ce n'est davantage. Avec des yeux flamboyants semblables à deux flammes rouges et des runes d'un vert pâle gravées sur son front, ce grand loup noir faisait frémir.

"En effet mon ami, le monde des sorciers touche à sa fin." D'un rire enchanté mais démoniaque à l'oreille d'un quelconque mortel, l'homme et son loup disparurent en silence dans la nuit, sans laisser aucune trace de leur bref passage.

A des kilomètres de là, on pouvait voir s'élever un magnifique château éclairé par des lumières si scintillantes qu'elles semblaient embraser le lac environnant.

Encore assis à son bureau, Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, reprit rapidement ses esprits. Que s'était-il passé ? Il jeta un regard autour de lui et constata avec étonnement que les personnages animant les tableaux avaient été également affectés, certains se trouvaient même encore à l'état d'inconscience. Il s'apprêtait à se lever lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître un Severus Rogue, trébuchant et totalement troublé.

"Monsieur le directeur" articula t-il d'un air inquiet, "Est.. est-ce que tout va bien ?"

"Oui Severus. J'ai perdu connaissance suite à cette douleur étrange... Et vous, comment vous sentez-vous ?"

"Je vais bien. Mais je pense que c'est dû à toutes les séances de torture infligées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ma tolérance à la douleur ainsi augmentée, je ne me suis pas évanoui... mais c'était tout juste. Avez-vous une idée de ce qui ait pu causer cela ?" Rogue demanda t-il, livide.

"Non pas encore. J'étais sur le point de contacter le Ministère pour voir s'ils connaissent la source de cet événement."

Une voix de femme se fit soudain entendre dans le couloir: "Albus ? Severus ! Est-ce que tout va bien?" s'exclama t-elle en entrant précipitamment dans le bureau du directeur.

"Nous allons bien Minerva. Qu'en est-il de chacun dans le château ? Les élèves ?" demanda Dumbledore d'une voix inquiète.

"Tout le monde est un peu choqué et effrayé, mais il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. Madame Pomfresh est en train de distribuer des potions anti-douleur pour les maux de tête que beaucoup d'élèves se plaignent d'avoir. Severus, dit-elle à son attention, elle aura sûrement besoin de vous pour refaire d'autres potions s'il venait à en manquer."

Le maître des potions lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif et ajouta, "elle sait où me trouver en cas de besoin."

Dans un crépitement, la cheminée s'embrasa avec intensité laissant échapper un flash de lumière verte et par la même occasion, la tête du Ministre de la Magie. "Albus, tout le monde à Poudlard est-il sain et sauf ?"

"Oui Arthur, tout le monde se porte bien", répéta t-il pour la énième fois. "Apparemment, cette douleur intense due au choc a touché un grand nombre de personnes... s'exclama le directeur d'un air pensif. Savez-vous quelle en est la cause ?"

"Pas pour le moment. Les aurors sont en effervescence et tentent de trouver des indices qui pourraient nous mettre sur une piste. Je présume que vous avez entendu l'explosion avant de ressenti ce choc d'une grande intensité magique ne nous frappe?" demanda Arthur Weasley.

"En effet. Je pense que tout le monde a du également l'entendre. Les murs de Poudlard ont tremblé, renversant au passage les objets des tables et des étagères, mais heureusement sans plus de dégâts."

"Il en va de même ici. Quoiqu'il est pu se produire, cela n'annonce rien de bon. Est-il possible que se soit Vous... Vous-Savez-Qui ?" ajouta t-il avec frayeur.

A cette pensée, le visage du directeur devint plus sombre. Lui-même ne voulait se résoudre à cette possibilité mais maintenant que le Ministre avait émis l'hypothèse. Hum... une telle puissance, pensa Dumbledore. Puis, jetant un regard vers le maître des potions, il demanda: "qu'en pensez-vous, Severus ?"

Rogue secoua la tête. "Non, il n'y avait rien de prévu, sauf peut-être quelques attaques mineures. Rien qui aurait pu causer de tels dégâts." Il se crispa soudain, s'agrippant à son bras gauche, "Il nous appelle", ajouta t-il faiblement.

"Allez-y ! Voyez ce qu'il veut et essayez de savoir s'il est lié en quoique se soit dans cette affaire". Rogue acquiesça et quitta rapidement la pièce.

Dumbledore reporta son attention sur le Ministre. "Arthur, contactez-moi si vous apprenez quelque chose de nouveau. Je vais organiser au plus vite une réunion et passerai vous prévenir plus tard, quand les autres seront prêt à y assister."

"Entendu, je vous verrai plus tard." Et la tête du ministre disparut aussi brusquement de l'âtre de la cheminée dans une ombre de poussière verte.

Le directeur s'adossa sur le dossier de son siège et soupira, frottant son front encore douloureux. Les lancements dus à sa migraine étaient persistants. Par Merlin, il avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cela mais préféra garder le silence.

"Albus, êtes-vous sûr que vous vous sentez bien?" fit la voix de Minerva McGonnagal.

"Oui ne vous en faites pas, cette migraine ne veut cesser."

"Soyez sûr d'aller prendre la potion auprès de Madame Pomfresh. Vous ne pourrez rien résoudre avec des maux de tête."

"Je le ferrai Minerva."

"Albus", demanda t-elle avec hésitation, "... que pensez-vous qu'il se soit passé ?"

Dumbledore jeta un regard au professeur qui se tenait devant lui. Il nota l'expression soucieuse et le regard anxieux qui s'était posé sur lui, et décida de ne rien laisser paraître de ses inquiétudes. "Je ne peux rien affirmer avec certitude mais, il me semble qu'un objet de puissance a été détruit. Quoi, je ne saurai le dire. Cependant, cet acte a dû requérir une énorme source de magie, de part son impact sur notre monde. J'ai bien peur que le futur n'annonce rien de bon si Voldemort a quelque chose à voir avec ces évènements." expliqua t-il sans grand enthousiasme.

Les paroles du directeur laissèrent place à un silence lourd en significations. Tout deux étaient maintenant assis, plongés dans de sombres pensées. Que pouvaient-ils faire si ce n'est attendre le rapport que le professeur Rogue devait leur faire part d'un instant à l'autre.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**R&R:**

Je tiens d'abord à tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires et encouragements! C'est vraiment le plus cadeau qu'un auteur puisse avoir, et bon nombre d'entre vous doivent le savoir s'ils sont auteurs/traducteurs de fics!

_**Noamnesia:** _merci pour tes compliments! Et contente que tu aimes. Si les Dark Harry te plaisent, tu vas donc être servie_...héhé_ j'espère que la suite te plaira autant!

_**Spirit.w.w:** _miciiiii! C'est trop d'honneur! Aucune critiques vraiment? _sourit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire _c'est vraiment gentil de ta part! Humm, la suite promet d'être encore plus dark... alors régale-toi!

**_panthere:_** tes conseils m'ont été très utiles, merci! Comme tu dis je vais avoir besoin de chance... rien que pour espérer que mon texte vous plaise! Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps pour la suite!

**_Dark Angel:_** Merci de tes compliments! Tu es toi aussi tombé sur le charme des DHarry... comment y résister d'ailleurs? Ça peu paraître curieux mais notre petit 'ange' à lunettes remplit ce rôle à la perfection... et lorsqu'un autre beau ténébreux s'en mêle, aaaaaah je n'ose même pas y penser! Il n'apparaît pas ici... _spoiler,_ ce qui est bien dommage d'ailleurs, mais l'intrigue de la fic est tellement parfaite qu'on s'y laisse quand même prendre! Voilà je tiens ma langue et te laisse découvrir la suite...

* * *

_**""Surgi des ténèbres""**_

**_""_**

**_"_**

2.Réflexions et révélations: partie I

Rogue traversa les couloirs du château d'un pas rapide en essayant tant bien que mal de garder son air hautain habituel. C'était l'unique façon pour lui de réprimer l'inquiétude qu'il sentait grandir en lui, ce qui n'irait pas mieux en se rapprochant de la demeure du Lord noir. Sans un regard vers les élèves encore effrayés par les récents évènements, il franchit la grande salle et s'éloigna. Il faisait nuit noire et le maître des potions en déduit qu'il était certainement une heure avancée de la nuit. Il arriva aux limites du domaine de Poudlard et sans un bruit, transplana.

Il réapparut à l'orée d'un bois où l'on pouvait maintenant voir se dresser un immense manoir faisant corps avec les ténèbres. Le lieu était tel qu'il aurait fait fuir n'importe quel sorcier disposant d'un minimum de bon sens. Orné de deux serpents entrelacés, un haut portail en fer forgé faisait office d'entrée, donnant sur une allée bordée de sculptures. On devinait également la végétation dense des alentours. Sans attendre plus longtemps, Rogue entra et arpenta les méandres du manoir, croisant au passage des mangemorts à la mine renfrognée.

_Réjouissant,_ pensa t-il, _le maître doit être au mieux de sa forme._ En effet, lorsque les choses n'allaient pas comme Voldemort le souhaitait, ses mangemorts n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir. Il s'arrêta devant une double porte arrondie encadrée de torches aux flammes vives et actionna un des anneaux en forme de serpent lové en position de défense.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une vaste pièce, sobre mais dégageant une grande classe. Le mobilier massif aux teintes naturelles de bois sombre était agrémenté par endroits de cuir d'un vert profond.

Rogue sentit son sang se glacer lorsqu'il croisa le regard froid et calculateur de son maître, installé sur son trône. Il le sentait agacé au plus haut point et un Voldemort agacé, ce n'était jamais bon pour son entourage. Il ne s'était pas habitué au changement d'apparence du Lord qui avait retrouvé un aspect plus ou moins humain. Mais malgré ce changement, son âme n'en était pas moins démoniaque et son charisme paralysant. Seul son teint pâle d'un blanc vampirique et son regard couleur sang demeuraient identiques. Des yeux semblables à deux rubis perçant. Rogue s'agenouilla rapidement devant lui :

"Relève-toi Severus" ordonna t-il froidement.

Il s'exécuta aussitôt et remarqua alors la présence de Malfoy, près de la cheminée. D'un teint plus pâle que d'habitude, le visage fermé, le choc magique n'avait pas du épargné ce cher Lucius. Quand à Voldemort, il gardait son air impassible, si bien qu'on ne pouvait deviner quoique ce soit.

"Bien. Maintenant parle moi de ce que manigance de ce vieux fou."

"Oui maître."

Voldemort sentit son agacement monter d'un cran. Depuis le temps où Severus était à son service, il devait savoir quand il fallait dire « oui maître », quand il fallait se taire ou quand il fallait répondre à la question posée sans prononcer de paroles inutiles.

"Eh bien ?" siffla t-il alors que ses yeux de serpent semblaient sonder le mangemort jusqu'à l'âme.

"Il est effrayé et semble penser que vous êtes à la source de cette vague de puissance. Il était en grande discussion avec le ministre de la Magie quand vous m'avez appelé. Et il espère que je lui apporte plus d'informations vous concernant." Rogue ne pu réprimer un sourire en coin en ajoutant, "ils tremblent tous de peur en vous pensant à l'origine d'un tel pouvoir de destruction."

Un moment de silence s'écoula et Voldemort finit par sortir de ses pensées où il s'était immergé pendant quelques secondes. Dans un rire frénétique et dément, il s'exclama :

"Effrayé ? Ce vieux fou amoureux des moldus est effrayé ? Bien. Laissons-le se morfondre dans l'ignorance, il se rendra très vite compte des conséquences de ses actes...

Les dernières paroles du Seigneur des Ténèbres intriguèrent le maître des potions et sonnèrent comme un avertissement à ses oreilles. Qu'avait-il voulu dire par là ?

"Malfoy et Dolohov vont se rendre utile et inspecter les environs. Cette sorte de pouvoir ne peut émaner de n'importe qui, je le veux corps et âme au service de nos idéaux et sa puissance sera mise à ma disposition. Dans le cas contraire, il ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour regretter de s'être opposé à Lord Voldemort", s'exclama t-il d'une voix à la fois douce et menaçante, tel un serpent prêt à cracher son venin.

"En ce qui te concerne, ajouta t-il d'un ton ferme à l'égard de Rogue, tu vas retourner auprès du vieux fou et tâcher de récolter des informations digne d'intérêt. Je suis persuadé qu'un meeting important se prépare et je veux connaître leurs intentions, si vaines soient-elles."

"Oui my Lord" répondit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

Puis avec un dernier regard vers Malfoy, toujours en profonde "admiration" devant la cheminée, le professeur fit volte face dans un tourbillon d'étoffes noires et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il sentit le regard de son maître posé sur lui alors qu'il franchissait la grande porte, et une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien s'éleva dans son esprit. "Ne me déçoit pas Severus." Rogue s'arrêta brusquement mais ne répondit rien, trop étonné de la facilité avec laquelle son maître s'était insinué dans sa tête, lui pourtant excellent occlumens. Et après quelques instants d'hésitation, il se retira.

Encore perdu dans ses pensées, il prit le chemin du retour et ne remarqua même pas les rires sarcastiques de deux mangemorts qui traînaient le corps d'un moldu derrière eux. Ils avaient visiblement retrouvé leur bonne humeur. S'ils ne commettaient pas autant d'atrocités, on aurait bien pu les comparer à de bons sorciers naïfs et simples d'esprit, en les voyant agir de la sorte devant la gravité des événements. Quoique la simplicité d'esprit soit bien la caractéristique de toute une brochette de mangemorts.

Rogue était inquiet. Il ne pouvait chasser les paroles de son maître qui revenaient inlassablement dans son esprit. Ainsi ce déferlement de puissance n'était pas l'œuvre du Lord noir… ou peut être n'avait-il simplement pas jugé nécessaire de le mettre dans la confidence. Les pensées et les secrets de Lord Voldemort n'étaient connus que de lui seul et personne parmi ses serviteurs ne se risquait à vouloir les découvrir. Ou bien ceux-ci n'étaient plus là pour s'en vanter. Même le jeune Potter n'avait pas pu utiliser à sa guise son lien mystérieux avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Potter... les choses étaient bien plus différentes depuis son soi disant changement, sa vile trahison et son emprisonnement. Quoiqu'en disent Dumbledore ou la communauté magique, il était persuadé que le directeur de Poudlard n'était pas étranger à cette affaire. Et maintenant qu'il y songeait, les signes de changements avaient été visibles bien avant.

Le monde des sorciers était devenu sombre et cruel, peuplé d'hypocrites de bas étage et de sorciers trop lâches pour se montrer sous leur vrai visage. Et bien que Rogue s'obligeait à croire le contraire, son maître n'était en rien concerné par ce changement. Non, c'était autre chose, quelque chose de plus profond, de plus néfaste que lors de la première guerre.

Certains prétendaient oeuvrer pour le bien pour mieux servir le mal ou leurs intérêts personnels, d'autres demeuraient dans l'illusion pathétique d'une victoire encore possible des alliés de Dumbledore. Cependant, les alliés de la lumière étaient-ils eux-mêmes ce qu'ils prétendaient être ? Etaient-ce toujours l'harmonie et la confiance qui animaient leurs rangs ? Rogue ne savait plus très bien quoi penser de tout cela. Peut être que le jeune Potter s'en était-il rendu compte... mais le maître des potions n'avait maintenant plus aucun moyen de s'en assurer.

Bien entendu, l'œuvre du Lord noir se poursuivait et retrouvait tout de son ampleur passée, sans élu ni prophétie pour contrecarrer chacun de ses plans.

Les mangemorts faisaient ce que bon leur semblait. Ils éliminaient les familles « impures », unes à unes, sans se presser et tentaient de rallier toujours plus de sorciers digne de servir le Lord. La plupart étaient entraînés, méthodiques, efficaces, disciplinés et absolument dévoués à leur maître. Seul rempart encore existant : l'Ordre du Phénix et plus particulièrement Dumbledore. Mais ce "bon" Dumbledore... lui aussi avait sans doute des choses à cacher, _trop préoccupé par sa personne et par l'avenir du survivant, _pensa Rogue. Ce vieil homme était difficile à cerner...

_...se rendre compte des conséquences de ses actes…_ se redit-il. Comme toujours, son maître avait une longueur d'avance.

Même dans sa situation actuelle, Rogue éprouvait toujours un grand respect envers cet homme, il avait au moins le mérite de clamer haut et fort ses intentions, ses idéaux ou sa soif de pouvoir, sans détour ni retenue. L'ambition était sa ligne de conduite, l'intelligence et la connaissance, ses armes. Même Dumbledore, que tous considérait comme maître de sagesse, n'avait pas réussi à faire tomber l'aura de mystère qui planait autour du mage. Un mystère bien différent de celui qui caractérisait le "vieux fou"...

Rogue se trouvait de nouveau aux limites du domaine de Poudlard lorsqu'il sortit de ses songes. Il avait effectué ce trajet tant de fois qu'il ne s'était pas immédiatement rendu compte de son arrivée.  
Les premiers rayons de l'aube auraient déjà du percer l'horizon mais une épaisse brume s'obstinait à masquer le ciel, cela depuis plusieurs mois, rendant les journées presque semblables aux nuits sans étoiles. Sans plus attendre, il prit de suite la direction du bureau du directeur, franchissant la grande salle sans prêter attention aux premiers élèves qui discutaient devant leur petit déjeuné. L'ambiance restait tendue suite aux événements de la veille, ce dont Snape ne pu s'empêcher de constater lorsqu'il traversa les couloirs menant au bureau de Dumbledore.

Ceci dit, en entrant dans la pièce, il ne s'attendait pas à voir un Dumbledore à demi effondré, une Minerva plus pâle que la mort et un ministre de la Magie aussi terrorisé que s'il s'était tenu devant Lord Voldemort lui-même. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson d'effroi lorsqu'il croisa le regard du directeur de Poudlard, une lueur de terreur qu'il n'avait encore jamais décelée dans les yeux du vieil homme, autrefois si pétillants de malice et d'assurance, était apparue.

"Que se passe t-il?", demanda t-il dans un souffle.

D'une voix qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, à la fois lasse et fatiguée, le directeur de Poudlard réussit à articuler : "Détruit. Tout a été complètement détruit. Rien ni personne n'en a réchappé et il n'y a plus aucun signe de vie".

Sentant le directeur défaillir de nouveau et l'affolement s'insinuer en lui, Rogue s'écria avec précipitation:  
"Que... qu'est-ce qui a été détruit ? De quoi parlez-vous ?"

..."Azkaban."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous!

Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas posté et j'en suis désolée, le temps ne me faisant aucune faveur. Comme toujours, je remercie ceux qui me donnent leur avis, ça fait vraiment très plaisir et vos idées/opinions ont l'avantage de me faire avancer! Merci.

Je vous mets donc ce troisième chapitre qui est un peu la suite du 2ème en fait, et vous souhaite bonne lecture!

**R&R :**

Panthere : oui la vie est toujours aussi joyeuse, merci pour tes commentaires ! Alors tu trouves que le rating nécessite un changement toi ? Hm, il me semble pourtant que les scènes ne sont pas si marquantes et j'ai lu pire ! Mais bon tu as peut être raison.

Tiffany Shin : merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant !

Greg83 : désolé pour ce long silence… j'ai vraiment manqué de temps. Mais comme je l'ai dit, je ne vous oublie pas, et je terminerai cette fic ! Ton enthousiasme me touche beaucoup merci ! En attendant, voilà la suite…

* * *

_**""Surgi des ténèbres""**_

**_""_**

**_"_**

3.Réflexions et révélations: partie II

L'homme sonda l'horizon de ténèbres et laissa échapper un rire sinistre qui aurait bien fait frémir la Terre elle-même. Il jubilait en voyant le masque de frayeur qui marquait le visage de ces mortels. Il avait aimé voir le vieux sorcier blêmir devant la nouvelle, sans doute était-il en train de dépérir, à l'heure qu'il est, de perdre toute once d'espoir.

Après le ralliement des détraqueurs aux côtés de Voldemort, le Ministère avait intensifié les rondes et placé une quantité indescriptible d'aurors aux alentours d'Azkaban. On disait le bâtiment aussi imprenable que Poudlard. Sa destruction avait terrorisé le monde sorcier au plus haut point. Si Azkaban avait été éradiqué si facilement, qu'adviendrait-il de l'école ? Sans parler du nombre de morts... pensa t-il avec extase, l'odeur du sang et de la chair carbonisée, un délice pour ses sens, et ce n'était que le commencement.

_Maître, que devons nous faire maintenant ?_ demanda silencieusement Osor. Ils ne communiquaient que par la pensée, comme si les mots n'avaient pour eux plus aucuns sens. Comme si les paroles n'avaient plus leur intérêt, utilisées si négligemment, dans un monde où le moindre mot causait haine, souffrance et destruction.

_Il est tant pour moi de rendre visite à un ancien ami, _gloussa t-il en caressant le haut de la tête de son loup. Celui-ci émit un grognement de satisfaction qui ne cacha pas pour autant son appréhension. Son maître le fixa, plantant son regard dans ses pupilles rouges flamboyantes et ajouta d'un air presque doux :

_Je sais, mais cela nous est indispensable. _Tout deux disparurent silencieusement, se laissant comme toujours envelopper par les ténèbres. A Poudlard, personne n'avait remarqué leur présence, personne ne soupçonnait qu'ils avaient été là, en train de les observer.

"Azkaban ? Détruit ? Mais... c'est impossible ! Et les prisonniers ? Les aurors ?" demanda Rogue incrédule.

"Tout ceux qui se trouvaient là-bas sont morts. La prison elle-même n'est plus qu'un tas de ruines au milieu des décombres. Les quelques corps qui n'ont pas été complètement réduit en cendres par l'explosion, jonchent encore le sol," articula difficilement le Ministre de la Magie, son visage virant dangereusement au vert. "Si Vous-Savez-Qui a un tel pouvoir..." commença t-il dans un souffle, mais Rogue ne le laissa pas aller au bout de sa pensée.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a rien à voir avec cela. Sa première pensée s'est tournée vers vous mais lorsqu'il appris qu'Azkaban était en cause, il a très vite réalisé que là n'était pas votre intérêt. Il tient à rallier cette personne à lui, quelle qu'elle soit. Et s'il ne parvint pas à ses fins, elle devra être éliminée."

Dumbledore soupira profondément. "Une nouvelle menace potentielle. Par Merlin, comme si un seul mage noir ne nous suffisait pas."

Remus, qui était arrivé peu après le ministre, demanda d'une voix forte mais hésitante. "Et Harry ? A-t-il été... tué?"

L'atmosphère de la pièce qui avait retrouvé un semblant de calme, changea du tout au tout. Les visages se fermèrent, laissant place à un masque de colère, de haine et à un silence pesant.

Dumbledore se décida à le rompre et s'exclama d'une voix froide, méconnaissable. "Par chance, aucune personne n'a été retrouvée vivante, aucun survivant. Je ne vois pas le moyen par lequel il aurait pu en réchapper. Il n'avait plus de baguette et son long séjour dans un tel endroit avait sûrement dû l'affaiblir. Le traître est bel et bien mort, ce qui est pour nous une inquiétude de moins."

Un rictus de dégoût était apparu sur le visage de Rogue, qui avait reprit son air impassible, dissimulant à la perfection ses sentiments véritables. Car il ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner intérieurement, riant à la défaite de 'l'élu à la prophétie', du 'survivant'.

Il se souvenait encore du terrible choc que cela fut pour le monde sorcier. Une blessure profonde et incurable. La frayeur qui avait été ressentie récemment était tout simplement insignifiante à côté de cela. Dans tout le pays, des révoltes avaient commencées à éclater, le mettant presque à feu et à sang, et pendant un certain temps, les membres du ministère furent contraint de sortir de leur torpeur. De nombreux sorciers avaient clamés leur opposition et continuaient encore à considérer Dumbledore comme un 'vieux fou'. Emprisonner le seul être capable de vaincre le Seigneur noir, lequel s'en était bien évidemment réjoui. Sacrilège, avaient-ils hurlés. Mais ils durent vite se résigner et accepter l'image et le discours qu'on leur avait servi, tout ça avec l'aide des aurors et d'une forte répression pour les plus récalcitrants. La haine était encore palpable.

Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, il s'en suivit des mois de brouillard et de pluie, la nuit ne semblait pas vouloir se terminer et le ciel s'était obscurci, comme si lui aussi avait pleuré la perte de son 'survivant'.

Cela avait commencé doucement, silencieusement. Potter s'était renfermé sur lui-même, laissant voir à quiconque le regardait cet air de tristesse et de lassitude masquant son visage. Ses proches se doutaient de la cause d'un tel changement, le souvenir de la mort de Black encore si proche. Mais personne ne s'en était soucié davantage, confiant en la force et le courage légendaire du survivant.

Mais les choses se dégradèrent vite lorsque les corps des jumeaux Weasley furent retrouvés, inconscients, dans leur boutique magique, lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Ils avaient été frappés par le même mal dont souffraient les Londubats. Les autres élèves se méfièrent et commencèrent à remarquer l'attitude de Potter. Ils le disaient plus distant, plus sombre, certains Serpentards pensaient même qu'il avait succombé à la pratique de la magie noire.

Au grand étonnement de Rogue, ils le soupçonnaient.

Certes, depuis le retour officiel du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la peur hantait à nouveau les esprits mais faussait également leur jugement...

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Neville Londubat, un élève peu doué mais sans histoires. Et comme pour la première fois, il n'y eut aucun indice impliquant la culpabilité de qui que ce soit, les preuves ayant été détruites avant qu'on ne retrouve le corps. Poudlard commençait sérieusement à perdre de son image, et les parents craignaient pour la vie de leurs enfants. Même Dumbledore semblait impuissant devant la situation et le poids de son âge ne s'était jamais fait autant ressentir.

Ce ne fut qu'après la disparition de Thomas Dean, dont on n'a d'ailleurs toujours aucune nouvelle, que certains élèves s'étaient souvenus avoir vu Potter et le disparu en question, se disputer la veille du drame. Mais là aussi, aucune preuve n'indiquait Potter comme étant responsable des dits événements. Malheureusement, le pire était encore à venir.

S'ajoutèrent à la liste, Milicent Bulstrode et Blaise Zabini tout deux préfets chez les Serpentards qui plus est. Leur mort fut un choc de plus pour Poudlard. Plusieurs parents décidèrent alors d'y retirer leurs enfants et le directeur songeait sérieusement à fermer l'école. Les élèves faisaient de leur mieux pour éviter Potter.

Puis on finit par le découvrir, encore inconscient et étendu près du corps de Ronald Weasley et de Draco Malfoy, ami et ennemi de toujours. Heureusement, Weasley et Malfoy étaient encore en vie. Selon leurs dires, leur dispute avait commencé à propos des rumeurs qui circulaient sur Potter, Malfoy en bon Serpentard, l'avait accusé des nombreuses meurtres qui s'étaient produits, jurant qu'il arriverait à le prendre sur le fait, Weasley essayant comme à l'accoutumée, de les résonner. Potter, dont l'humeur n'était guère aux plaisanteries, avait clamé son innocence, disant qu'il serait incapable de tuer de sang froid, contrairement aux connaissances de Malfoy. La dispute en était venue aux sorts et les professeurs durent les séparer.

Apparemment, selon ce que Malfoy avait répété aux aurors, Potter l'avait ensuite attendu au détour d'un corridor et lui avait jeté un impardonnable, le sortilège de torture... Il avait tenté de l'éviter mais n'avait pas eu le temps de lever sa baguette, et avait ressenti une souffrance atroce l'envahir, comme si des centaines d'aiguilles invisibles s'étaient soudainement plantées dans son corps. Puis il s'était évanoui sous le choc de la douleur. Ses compagnons de maison, en l'occurrence, Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle, ameutés par les cris, étaient aussitôt arrivés, prenant Potter par derrière pour le stupéfixer.

Ainsi furent-ils considérés comme des héros et Potter réduit à l'état d'un fou dangereux.

En une nuit, l'élu de la prophétie était passé du statut de survivant à celui de traître. Quelques jours plus tard, alors que personne ne l'aurait imaginé, lui, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, fut envoyé à Azkaban sans même le bénéfice d'un procès ou d'un test au véritaserum.

Il n'avait pourtant pas défailli et continué à clamer son innocence avec acharnement. Mais personne ne l'avait cru. Même cette Granger, sa soi disante 'amie', celle qu'il considérait comme une sœur de sang, était restée troublée par ses dires, ne sachant de quelle façon le regarder. Dans toute l'histoire de la Magie, jamais les sorciers n'étaient tombés aussi bas. Rogue n'aurait sûrement jamais pu croire à tout cela, même s'il l'avait vu en souvenirs par l'intermédiaire d'une pensine.

Aucun jugement, aucun remords, aucune pitié ne lui avait été accordée.

Celui qui avait mis fin à la première ère de terreur, détrôné le Seigneur noir qui en était l'origine, avait été traité tel le plus vil des criminels. Trop heureux d'avoir mis fin à ces 'meurtres en série', soumis à la tension montée d'un cran durant ces derniers temps, les sorciers avaient grassement récompensé Potter pour ses actes.

Plusieurs années s'étaient à présent écoulées depuis ces événements...

Bien entendu, Voldemort avait aussitôt sauté sur l'occasion. Rogue avait encore en tête le souvenir du visage radieux de son maître, son rire si jubilatoire devant la nouvelle, trop heureux que Dumbledore lui facilite la tâche. Il ne fut jamais aussi actif, profitant de l'affaiblissement du ministère trop occupé à contenir les révoltes que causa l'emprisonnement du survivant. Ses raids redoublèrent et des familles entières de Sang-De-Bourbes furent décimées, sans parler de ce qu'il advenait des pauvres moldus ayant la malchance de croiser son chemin et celui de son armée noire.

L'idée de rallier réellement Potter à sa cause lui avait également traversé l'esprit. Lui faire découvrir le vrai visage de son 'professeur' tout en éveillant un désir de haine et de vengeance envers celui qui l'avait négligé, éjecté de son échiquier comme un vulgaire pion. Les pouvoirs de Potter réunis aux siens, le monde n'aurait d'autre solution que de ramper à leurs pieds et implorer leur pitié. Et si Potter osait refuser son offre généreuse, personne ne s'inquiéterait de voir l'ex élu disparaître, tué par son ennemi mortel.

Rogue s'extirpa difficilement de ses songes, lançant derrière lui sa dernière pensée et ne préférant pas imaginer les conséquences d'une telle alliance, macabre et mortelle pour le monde de la sorcellerie. Il demanda :

"Bien. Avons-nous un quelconque indice sur l'auteur de cette explosion ?"

"Les aurors ont inspecté le lieu où se tenait la prison, ainsi que ses alentours, mais n'ont encore rien trouvé." répondit Dumbledore d'une voix tendue.

"Arthur nous tiendra informé de leur progrès. Bien évidemment, l'Ordre mènera ses propres investigations. Severus, je vous charge de surveiller les allées et venues des mangemorts et de garder un œil attentif sur Tom. Faites moi savoir par n'importe quel moyen, s'il est parvenu à contacter cette personne. J'ai le sentiment qu'il nous sera difficile de l'éliminer... il nous faut donc arriver à le capturer vivant et ainsi l'utiliser à notre avantage contre Tom."

"Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! Ce monstre a tué une centaine de milliers de sorciers en un seul coup, et vous croyez pouvoir l'utiliser à votre guise ! C'est tout à fait absurde !" s'écria le ministre d'une voix forte, horrifié.

"Cette personne possède sûrement le pouvoir de mettre fin au règne de Tom. Elle seule peut encore le stopper dans sa lancée et le faire disparaître une bonne fois pour toute. Il nous faut trouver le moyen de la convaincre de ses méfaits, l'attirer à nos côtés et l'utiliser à bon escient. Il est entendu que par la suite, nous ne pourrons laisser une personne aussi puissante devenir une autre menace potentielle..." déclara le directeur avec fermeté.

Rogue avait très bien saisi le sous entendu. Lire à travers les lignes était devenu monnaie courante pour quiconque espérait comprendre les intentions de Dumbledore.

Après quelques minutes de mésentente sur des détails futiles, le sujet important de cet entrevu ayant été décidé bien plus tôt, ils en étaient venus à un arrangement qui satisfaisait à peu près tout le monde.

Le bureau du directeur se vidait petit à petit sous le sourire en coin de Rogue, accompagné du regard dédaigneux qu'il avait l'habitude de leur afficher.

Le vieil homme était juste aussi manipulateur que le Lord noir. La seule différence étant qu'il savait user à la perfection son masque de gentillesse et de respect. Ses pions ne soupçonneraient jamais Dumbledore de les utiliser, même si son image était à présent différente de celle d'antan, depuis Potter...

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous! Je poste enfin ce nouveau chapitre et j'ose espérer qu'il vous plaira... Je remercie aussi tout mes reviewers _+ LOVE YOU! Merci+_ ça fait vraiment très plaisir de voir vos commentaires! Quels qu'ils soient, ils m'encouragent à faire mieux et à avancer! Un clin d'oeil aussi à tout ceux qui ont pris de leur temps pour pouvoir me lire.

* * *

_**""Surgi des ténèbres""**_

**_""_**

**_"_**

4. Visite à soi-même.

L'homme et son loup apparurent au manoir Malfoy, enveloppés de leurs ténèbres protectrices, les rendant invisibles à l'œil d'un simple mortel. Il observa les alentours et vit quelques mangemorts postés près des grandes portes de bois. D'autres vagabondaient encore dans les couloirs sans but précis, tels des idiots dépourvus de cervelle lorsque leur maître ne daignait dicter leurs faits et gestes. Il se réjouit, la majorité d'entre eux semblait encore souffrir du choc ressenti la nuit dernière. Des êtres si faibles et si fragiles d'esprit, sans doute ne s'en remettront-ils jamais.

Il vit Malfoy et Dolohov entrer en trombe dans ce qui s'avérait être la salle principale, grande et spacieuse, sans mentionner le décor de luxe extravagant. Les Malfoy s'était eux aussi offert un invité de luxe, pensa t-il avec un sourire en coin. Les deux mangemorts s'avancèrent et s'inclinèrent aux pieds de leur maître, embrassant le bas de sa robe. L'homme ricana intérieurement, baiser empoisonné...

"My Lord", articulèrent-ils, attendant sagement les instructions de leur maître.

"Relevez-vous. Ma patience a des limites," répondit Voldemort de sa voix froide et menaçante.

Ils frissonnèrent. "Aucun survivants maître", commença Malfoy. "Tout a été détruit sans exception et Azkaban ressemble à un vulgaire tas de ruines." ajouta t-il d'une voix tendue. Son visage était beaucoup plus pâle qu'a l'ordinaire et la sueur perlait sur sa peau transparente.

"Quel être possède ce type de pouvoir ?" murmura Voldemort plus pour lui-même. La question à laquelle Malfoy et Dolohov ne pouvaient bien sûr répondre.

"Nous... nous n'en savons rien, maître. Les aurors l'ignorent également et ces incompétents sont encore en train de faire des recherches au milieu des décombres."

"Vous ne valez pas mieux qu'eux, incapables !" siffla t-il d'une voix forte, ses yeux rouges luisant sous la menace. "Trouvez moi l'auteur de cet acte et restez hors de ma vue tant que cela ne sera fait ! Je veux qu'il rampe à genoux devant moi."

Une voix étrange et inconnue se fit soudain entendre. "Qui aurait pu le croire ? Lord Voldemort n'est qu'un pouf capricieux! Le monde magique risque fort d'en mourir de rire."

"Qui ose ?" s'écria le Seigneur noir avec une colère à faire trembler les murs du manoir.

Malfoy et Dolohov se retournèrent vivement. Debout au milieu de la pièce, se tenait un étranger. Une aura de ténèbres semblait l'envelopper de telle façon qu'on ne puisse distinguer une bribe de son visage. Ils s'avancèrent d'un pas vers lui mais stoppèrent net leur élan lorsqu'un grognement sourd raisonna dans la pénombre. Leurs yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur lorsqu'ils virent se dresser un grand loup noir aux pupilles rougeoyantes. Sur son front, des runes anciennes brillaient d'un vert intense. D'un geste vif et silencieux, il se plaça devant l'inconnu, montrant ses crocs à quiconque aurait l'audace de s'approcher trop près.

"Tss, tss. Vous ne voudriez pas ennuyer Osor tout de même ? Il est un brin susceptible, voyez-vous. Il suffit d'un regard mauvais pour le mettre en colère, si c'était vraiment le cas, qu'adviendrait-il de vous ?" déclara l'homme dans un sourire narquois.

"Dolohov, tue-moi cette créature", ordonna Voldemort.

Il acquiesça, "avec plaisir my Lord," puis leva sa baguette d'un geste. Mais le malheureux n'eut pas même le temps de prononcer l'incantation de mort, que les deux puissantes pattes du loup étaient déjà sur lui. D'un bond, il le fit basculer sur le sol, l'assommant à moitié, refermant ses canines acérées sur sa gorge.

Il semblait se délecter du sang rouge carmin qui en jaillit, éclaboussant les vêtements des quelques mangemorts à proximité. Dolohov émit un gargouillis inaudible, puis sous le souffle du loup, son corps s'enflamma pour se transformer en une gigantesque torche humaine. Les autres mangemorts, pourtant des connaisseurs incontestés des scènes de torture, se figèrent d'effroi devant un tel spectacle. Ils étaient comme hypnotisés par la vision du corps de Dolohov, qui se réduisait progressivement en un minuscule tas de cendres. Une mort atroce qui s'était voulu lente.

"Hum... je vous avais pourtant averti. Osor est ennuyé. Soyez mignons et tout se passera bien," ajouta la silhouette toujours plongée dans les ténèbres. La joie qui animait ses paroles était elle, très palpable.

Voldemort bouillonnait littéralement de fureur. Son visage commençait même à virer au rouge devant l'affront qu'on osait lui faire ici même, sur son territoire. Un exploit pour lui, d'habitude toujours si pâle.

"Attaquez ! Tuez-les tous les deux, immédiatement !" s'écria t-il à l'attention de ses mangemorts.

Plusieurs mangemorts réagirent de suite, brandissant leur baguette en direction des deux intrus et les sorts commencèrent à fuser de tout côté. D'un simple geste de main, Prodo fit apparaître une aire d'ombres noires autour de leur deux corps, barrière infranchissable par quelque sort que se soit. Les rayons de lumière vive furent ainsi reflétés et renvoyés à leurs lanceurs ce qui causa la mort instantanée d'un bon nombre d'entre eux. Les quelques survivants se retrouvèrent prisonniers ou blessés par leurs propres maléfices. L'homme secoua juste la tête avec lassitude et soupira :

"Ce sont ces êtres pathétiques, tes terribles mangemorts ? Oh mon pauvre Lord, ou devrai-je dire _Tom_, tu aurais besoin d'une meilleure aide. Je me demande vraiment, se moqua t-il, sont-ils tous aussi stupides ?

Le Lord noir affichait un visage méconnaissable. Ses propres fidèles ne l'avaient jamais vu dans une telle colère et tout sorcier possédant un minimum de bon sens n'aurait jamais osé le mettre dans un tel état. Il leva vivement sa baguette puis s'écria d'une voix aigue:

"Avada Kedavra !"

Le faisceau de lumière se dirigea droit vers l'intrus sans que celui ne montre aucun signe de panique. Il ne semblait même pas disposer d'une baguette pour pouvoir se défendre, au grand plaisir de Voldemort.

Mais sa joie tourna vite au trouble puis à l'effroi, lorsqu'il vit l'homme lever légèrement une main comme précédemment, pour laisser le sort heurter le creux de sa paume. Il le captura entre ses doigts et celui-ci se transforma bientôt en une sphère d'énergie verte, scintillante et parfaitement stable. L'homme commença ensuite à jouer avec, la lançant d'une main à l'autre en souriant d'extase devant la mine défaite du Lord noir.

"La couleur verte n'est-elle pas séduisante, cher Lord ? Je n'ai nul besoin de te dire que ma préférée était le rouge. Mais je trouve maintenant le vert plus attirant, plus symbolique, sans mentionner le fait qu'il me va comme un gant. Il possède tellement de connotations, Serpentard, le Mal, la mort... charmante couleur. Qu'en penses-tu Tommy ? Est-ce ma couleur ? Me met-elle assez en valeur ?" demanda t-il en le fixant de son regard émeraude, froid et pénétrant.

Puis il avança d'un pas, tendant la main où la sphère d'énergie était toujours emprisonnée, en direction du Lord. Voldemort fut troublé par l'étrange sentiment qui s'était emparé de lui, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que c'était en réalité l'effet de sa propre peur. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait éprouvé depuis bien longtemps et qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de contenir. Il tressaillit, ce que l'inconnu ne manqua pas de relever.

"Oh regarde Osor, le grand méchant Lord tremble de peur. Te ferai-je autant d'effet ?" ricana t-il malicieusement en se rapprochant davantage.

Voldemort ne pouvait détacher son regard de la silhouette qui se mouvait vers lui d'une façon presque surnaturelle, protégée des ténèbres. Elle semblait flotter au ras du sol avec une habileté incroyable. L'homme se tenait maintenant à sa hauteur, si proche que le Lord ressentait l'aura étrange émanant de son corps. Il avait eu l'occasion d'expérimenter toute sorte de puissance durant son existence, mais cette force l'ébranla au plus haut point.

Ce n'était pas... cela ne pouvait être quelque chose de mortel. C'était probablement plus que de la puissance. Incapable de faire le moindre geste, il vit avec horreur la sphère brandie à seulement quelques millimètres de son visage, conscient de se trouver en face à face avec la mort, avec son propre sort mortel.

"Alors cher Lord, qui est le lâche maintenant ?" entendit-il murmurer à son oreille, sentant un souffle glacial lui traverser le corps. "Vois-tu, je dois quand même te donner raison sur un point. Jouer avec la mort est comment dire... très excitant." Et sur ces mots, il se retourna rapidement et la sphère luisante vint heurter Malfoy en pleine poitrine, le tuant instantanément.

Un cri déchirant résonna à travers la pièce. L'homme pu alors apercevoir Malfoy fils se frayer un chemin au travers des mangemorts restant, encore immobiles sous l'effet de leurs sorts. Il manqua de trébucher dans son élan et se précipita sur la dépouille de son père pour le saisir entre ses bras. Mais le malheureux eut à peine le temps de le serrer que le corps de son paternel s'enflamma, lui brûlant les mains au passage et ne laissant qu'une fine poudre noire s'écouler au travers ses doigts.

"Tiens regarde Osor... Bébé Malfoy nous fait l'honneur de sa présence. Comme c'est triste de le voir pleurer son idiot de père. Tes mangemorts n'ont vraiment pas le moral, cher Lord. Il faudrait vraiment prendre ton rôle de maître plus à cœur. Commence donc par aller le consoler !" s'exclama t-il avec un sourire narquois, "Il semblerait bien avoir besoin d'une tendre étreinte..."

Avec un grognement de satisfaction, le loup se dirigea d'un pas habile vers le jeune garçon qui reculait déjà sous la frayeur. Il n'eut cependant aucune chance d'échapper aux puissantes pattes du loup qui le plaquèrent au sol sans un effort. Osor dévisagea sa proie de ses yeux de braise, plongeant ses pupilles flamboyantes dans celles du garçon qui ne pu retenir un cri de surprise. Lentement, le jeune Malfoy tourna la tête en direction du mage noir, l'implorant silencieusement du regard, mais en vain.

Celui-ci semblait le fixer sans vraiment se rendre compte du spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le regard vide, comme pétrifié, Voldemort était toujours absorbé par la silhouette ténébreuse.

"Tu sais mon cher Lord, je pense que ton problème vient en parti du fait qu'aucun animal de compagnie n'a su amplement te satisfaire... quand bien même tu en ai eu un étant enfant", déclara l'homme, observant la scène avec amusement. "Ils vouent un amour si fidèle à leur maître. Un mignon petit chaton aurait fait des merveilles pour apaiser ta colère. Et sans Osor, comment serai-je devenu l'agréable et affectueuse personne que je suis aujourd'hui ?" ajouta t-il avec un sourire cruel.

Il agrippa la robe du mage noir et l'attira brusquement vers lui. Celui-ci n'eut le temps de faire un geste qu'il sentit aussitôt une présence ardente forcer l'entrée de son esprit. Ses pouvoirs d'occlumens pourtant inégalés dans le monde de la sorcellerie, ne lui furent d'aucune aide...

_Inutile de résister_, lui ordonna la présence. L'homme commença à examiner ses souvenirs, laissant de côté les meurtres ou les tortures en tout genre pour se concentrer sur la réponse recherchée. Lorsqu'il lui sembla s'approcher de son but, il murmura dans un souffle presque inaudible, "hum... que me caches-tu d'intéressant ? Ton esprit a beau être puissant, tu ne tiendras pas longtemps."

Satisfait, il effaça toute preuve ayant un lien avec sa recherche, pour ne laisser que le souvenir de son invasion et l'émotion douloureuse ainsi provoquée sur Voldemort. Il avait pris plaisir à le voir défaillir sous son emprise, lui infliger la souffrance que les autres pouvaient ressentir dans pareille situation.

"Très bien, assez joué. J'ai d'autres affaires à régler, des personnes à torturer et des vies à prendre. Ah oui, cher Lord, comment as-tu trouvé la destruction d'Azkaban ? Un coup de maître, non ? Tout spécialement lorsque la prison s'est transformée en un brasier géant, c'était splendide ! Dommage que je n'avais pas deux ou trois brochettes sous la main... ou la fête aurait été complète!" s'exclama t-il gaiement, non sans laisser paraître sa fierté.

Il se retourna vers son loup, toujours placé au-dessus de Malfoy fils, prenant lui aussi un certain plaisir à jouer avec les nerfs du garçon et à le terroriser. Le blond se crispait d'horreur à chaque petit mouvement fait par le loup. Il arriva à sa hauteur et s'agenouilla près de lui :

"Et bien, je vais maintenant devoir le laisser te tuer", s'exclama l'homme, son éternel sourire au lèvres. "Les Malfoy sont tous aussi ignobles, et tu n'es pas l'exception. Je doute fort que tu aurais eu un soupçon de regret ou de pitié si un Sang-de-Bourbe se trouvait dans ta situation. Tu ne mérite pas mieux", ajouta t-il en l'observant gémir de terreur. "Mais avant cela, je vais quand même te faire une petite confidence..." Il se pencha davantage et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Malfoy. Et ceci eut l'effet escompté. Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent de surprise, mêlée d'une expression de totale incrédulité. Il semblait soudain être pris d'une panique incontrôlable.

L'homme se releva enfin et reporta son attention sur le Lord. Malfoy ouvrit la bouche dans une veine tentative de parole, mais le loup avait d'ores et déjà plongé ses canines acérées dans la gorge blanche de sa victime.

"Allons Osor, je dois aller rendre visite à quelques personnes. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras encore l'occasion de t'amuser plus tard."

Avec un regard empli de haine et de malice, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres, il déclara à l'attention de Voldemort : "ne t'inquiète donc pas Tommy. Je suis loin de t'avoir oublié mais je crains que tu ne sois plus ma priorité pour le moment, je n'ai guère de temps à perdre. Je reviendrai plus tard pour prendre soin de toi, et en attendant, ne fatigue pas trop ton joli petit esprit."

Osor avait maintenant rejoint son maître et se tenait assis tout près de lui, évitant le regard de Lord Voldemort. L'homme lui adressa une caresse qui se voulait réconfortante, et ses doigts se perdirent dans sa sombre fourrure. Les pupilles rouges du loup, semblables à deux joyaux, luisaient étrangement dans les ténèbres qui les avaient à nouveau recouvert.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Salut à tous! _"évite les cailloux et jets de lumière verte" _Bon, en effet vous avez raison, ça fait un bout de temps que vous n'avez pas eu de nouvelles... occupée et encore occupée... vous aussi me direz vous? Alors je compatis, car traduire au milieu de tout ça... sans perdre le fil... mais rassurez-vous! Je ne perds pas le fil même si je prends parfois mes aises!

Je n'oublie pas de tous vous remercier pour vos reviews et votre soutien, ça me fait toujours très plaisir! **Un grand merci à Funnygirl0531_ , _Panthere, 666Naku, Greg83, Spirit w.w, popov, Zaika, Egwene Al 'Vere, FloOo'z et tout les autres LOVE YOU ALL!**

En parlant de traduction, j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui devrait faire plaisir à Panthere: allez voir dans mon profil! Car j'ai beau essayer de mettre l'adresse ici, impossible ;-(

Il y a pas mal d'autres histoires qui méritent d'être lues, et vous verrez aussi que j'ai pris quelques libertés par rapport à la VO (notamment pour la description des lieux et des perso), et j'espère sincèrement que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.

**N/A: **traductions latines approximatives:

_"locus of unus per vox" _: lieu de celui qui détient le pouvoir

_"deliquesco" :_ disparaître ou s'évaporer

_"adflictatio" _: souffrance ou torture

* * *

_**""Surgi des ténèbres""**_

**_""_**

**_"_**

5. Que le jugement commence.

Les jours suivants passèrent sans qu'aucun auror ne puisse déceler le moindre indice. La seule chose visible et dont la communauté magique semblait avoir conscience, était la brusque interruption des raids du Lord noir. Ceux-ci ne passaient généralement pas inaperçus. Or depuis un certain temps, les mangemorts ne donnaient signe de vie, pas d'attaques violentes contre le ministère ni de destruction de village, pas de disparitions mystérieuses ou encore de têtes mises à prix. Aucunes de leurs activités habituelles n'avaient été signalées et le bureau des aurors affichait complet ce mois-ci, chose qui relevait à présent de l'exploit.

Aussi curieusement que cela puisse paraître, il régnait inquiétudes et interrogations au sein de la communauté magique. Toutefois, personne n'allait s'en plaindre, sorciers et sorcières quels qu'ils soient soupiraient juste de soulagement devant ce moment de répit.

Dumbledore, qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, prévoyait d'organiser un meeting réunissant les sorciers importants du Magenmagot et de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le mystère qui planait autour de l'auteur de cette folie destructrice devait être élucidé, quoiqu'il en coûte. Et tous allaient se retrouver au ministère dans ce but précis.

L'homme décida donc d'attendre ce meeting avant de tenter quoique ce soit. La majorité des sorciers influents dans le monde magique s'y tiendraient, ce sera sans doute l'un des plus important meeting jamais organisé entre les deux groupes, depuis la première guerre contre Voldemort. Il avait donc passé son temps libre à se distraire avec les mangemorts.

Et quelle distraction puisqu'ils remplissaient leur rôle à la perfection. Il n'en avait tué aucun, ne voulant pas mettre fin au jeu et prolonger son plaisir de les voir souffrir jusqu'à l'extase. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se souvenait encore du merveilleux cri de Goyle lorsqu'en se réveillant, il découvrit un énorme loup se dresser devant lui. Qui aurait pu croire que cette brute sans cervelle savait hurler comme une fille ?

_Oui maître, ce fut très amusant. Et ça me plairait beaucoup de recommencer. Il n'y a rien de mieux que de jouer avec sa proie avant de l'achever, _s'exclama Osor avec amusement.

_Pas à ma connaissance non, _répondit l'homme dans un grand sourire.

_Attendez-vous ce meeting avec impatience ? _Le loup entendit un ricanement s'élever dans son esprit, aussitôt suivit par un doux murmure :

_Oh oui... j'imagine déjà la peur qu'ils vont éprouver et ce, pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui. Les meilleurs proies vont nous être servies sur un plateau d'argent et tu pourras t'amuser à les torturer comme bon te semble mon ami. Rien ne pourra nous arrêter. Notre mission s'achèvera bientôt et nous trouverons enfin une paix éternelle. _

_J'ai si hâte..._ répondit Osor avec un grognement d'impatience.

L'homme se pencha au niveau de son loup pour l'enserrer d'une étreinte délicate. Il comprenait son désir de pouvoir enfin éprouver bien être et sérénité, des sentiments que les sorciers de ce monde ne lui avaient jamais accordé. Mais cela ne pouvait se produire avant l'aboutissement de leur mission. Une mission qu'ils n'auront toutefois aucun mal à remplir.

Tapis dans les ténèbres, l'homme surveilla du regard l'entrée de chacun des sorciers. Il sentit une colère incontrôlable le submerger lorsqu'il aperçut la plupart de ces traîtres. Et sa main caressante, toujours posée sur la tête de son loup, se crispa. Ce fut au tour d'Osor de le résonner. _Calmez-vous maître. Ils auront bientôt l'occasion d'expérimenter votre colère et payer pour leur trahison._

Celui-ci prit une profonde respiration pour se détendre et acquiesça. Son attention se porta sur Albus Dumbledore qui avançait déjà pour prendre la parole. _Une proie de choix_ pensa t-il, _avec laquelle je vais adorer me distraire._

"Sorciers et sorcières, membres du Magenmagot et de l'Ordre du Phénix, je vous ai aujourd'hui réuni dans l'espoir d'éclaircir le mystère sur l'individu responsable de la destruction d'Azkaban", commença le directeur d'une voix forte.

A la mention de cet évènement, l'assemblée à présent silencieuse, fut parcourue d'un frisson de terreur.

En seulement quelques heures, et maintenant quelques semaines, ce personnage était devenu aussi craint que Voldemort lui-même. Mais c'était une crainte sans visage et sans nom, dont l'étendue des pouvoirs restait encore inconnue. Dumbledore reprit sévèrement:

"C'est un être maléfique mais qui pourrait nous servir à mettre fin au règne de Lord Voldemort. Nous ne connaissons pas vraiment ses intentions, mais pouvons tenter de le rallier à notre cause, du moins pendant un certain temps. Après quoi bien entendu, il nous faudra trouver le moyen de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Vous avez tous le souvenir de la souffrance qu'il est capable de causer, et un pouvoir d'une telle envergure se doit d'être maîtrisé."

_Bien sûr, ce qu'il omet de dire, c'est qu'une fois Potter, Voldemort et le 'mystérieux individu' mis sur la touche, il deviendra par la même occasion le plus puissant sorcier qui soit. Le monde magique n'aura plus qu'à se laisser guider comme un troupeau de gentils moutons. A l'ainsi de tous, le vieux fou se retrouvera tout puissant, _ricana l'homme.

_Ces imbéciles sont trop aveuglés pour comprendre quoique ce soit, je ne plus attendre Osor... _Il sentit aussitôt l'approbation de son loup à travers leur lien.

"Albus, comment allons nous trouver cette personne ?" demanda Minerva McGonnagal.

"Je pense qu'un sort de localisation serait approprié à la situation. Nous devons nous focaliser sur sa signature magique, qui doit être assez puissante pour quelqu'un capable de détruire Azkaban." expliqua calmement Dumbledore.

"Mais professeur, que ce passera t-il si cette signature est masquée de façon à ce que personne ne puisse la débusquer ?" demanda une autre voix.

"J'allais y venir justement, ajouta t-il, un brin agacé. Le sort de localisation est assez particulier et sa puissance s'en retrouve décuplée s'il est lancé en même temps, par plusieurs sorciers de haut niveau. A ma connaissance, aucune signature n'a pu résister bien longtemps."

Plusieurs personnes hochèrent la tête en guise d'accord. C'était censé. Le professeur McGonnagal appela l'assemblée au vote, qui fut unanime comme toujours. Puis elle se retourna vers le directeur : "très bien Albus, quand est-ce que nous pouvons procéder ?"

Celui-ci leva sa baguette en direction d'un sac posé au centre de la table, et en retira plusieurs objets. "J'ai apporté les cinq cristaux nécessaires pour le sort, en espérant trouver votre accord. Chacun d'entre eux incarne le symbole d'un des éléments, l'eau, la terre, l'air et le feu. En ce qui nous concerne, le cinquième est le plus important : l'essence magique. J'aurai également besoin de l'aide de cinq puissants sorciers." expliqua t-il.

"Choisissez."

"Très bien. Minerva McGonnagal, Severus Rogue, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger et Alastor Maugrey, si vous voulez bien vous avancer au centre de la pièce, nous allons commencer."

Tous se dirigèrent alors vers la table où le directeur avait déplié une carte du monde magique et disposé les cinq objets. Il indiqua ensuite la place exacte de chacun, puis leur fit signe de se préparer. A son signal, ils pointèrent tous leur baguette vers le cristal central et leurs voix s'élevèrent à l'unisson : _"Locus of unus per vox"_. Elles se firent de plus en plus fortes à mesure que le cristal se déplaçait sur la carte. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent encore avant qu'il ne s'arrête complètement et ne se brise en éclats scintillants. Le lien était à présent rompu.

Le sort avait nécessité une grande concentration de magie, et tous semblaient exténués. Le sorcier en question s'était bien caché, mais ils avaient réussi à détruire sa protection, du moins le pensaient-ils. Après s'être reprit, Dumbledore reporta son attention sur la carte et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.  
Minerva, qui avait noté le regard alarmant du directeur, se pencha à son tour et demanda : "Albus ? Que se passe t-il ?"

"Le sorcier... se trouve ici, dans cette même pièce." répondit-il en scrutant les alentours.

Ces paroles provoquèrent un bouleversement général. Tous se levèrent, baguette en main, mais personne ne bougea d'un millimètre, ne sachant que faire ou quelle attitude adopter.

Puis comme surgissant de nulle part, un claquement de main se fit entendre, aussitôt suivit d'une voix affreusement moqueuse. "Bien joué professeur. Magnifique distraction je l'avoue. Vous avez très brillamment brisé ma protection. Mais est-ce réellement le cas ?"

"Que voulez-vous dire ?" demanda Dumbledore avec précaution. Il ne pouvait voir l'endroit d'où émanait la voix.

"C'est simple, avez-vous brisé ma protection ou ai-je consenti à vous laissez m'atteindre ?" reprit la voix.

"Vous n'avez pas pu nous stopper. Aucune protection n'est assez forte pour résister à six puissants sorciers", affirma Dumbledore avec certitude.

La voix se fit plus proche. "Vraiment ? Je suppose donc qu'il n'y a aussi aucun espoir pour que je détruise Azkaban ? Oh mais attendez ! C'est déjà fait. Mon pauvre Dumbledore, je me tenais dans cette pièce avant même le début de ce stupide meeting. J'aurai pu vous arrêter mais je trouvais l'idée assez amusante... voir quelle serait votre réaction en me sachant ici parmi vous." Le rire cruel et glacial accompagnant ces dernières paroles fit trembler la pièce.

_"Deliquesco"_, murmura ensuite la voix. Toutes les baguettes présentes dans la pièce disparurent des mains de leurs possesseurs. Une brise froide se fit sentir avant que les portes ne se verrouillent brusquement, et des champs de protection ne s'élèvent. Les sorciers étaient maintenant tous piégés, sans défense et personne ne pouvait rien tenter pour s'échapper.

"Bien, maintenant, n'est-ce pas plus amusant et convivial ? Sachez que vous avez tous votre importance ici. Qu'adviendrait-il du monde magique si vous veniez tous à mourir ? Pensez au chaos général ! Et ce cher Lord en serait sans doute ravi, aucun obstacle pour contrer sa conquête du pouvoir," se moqua la voix.

"Je le savais ! Vous n'êtes qu'un de ses lèches bottes de mangemorts ! Traître ! Vous méritez d'être tué ! s'écria Ron Weasley en jetant un regard frénétique aux autres sorciers.

"Tss" répondit la voix. "Vraiment Dumbledore, ne pouvez-vous pas tenir vos chiens en laisse ? Je n'ai pas de journal sous la main, donc je crains devoir être obligé d'improviser. _Adflictatio"_, dit-il sévèrement. Weasley fut violemment projeté au sol, se tordant dans tous les sens sous l'effet de la douleur. Hermione qui voulut se précipiter vers son ami, ne pouvait cependant bouger d'un pouce. "J'ai bien peur que tu ne puisses rien faire pour lui. Le chiot doit connaître sa place," entendit-elle murmurer froidement à son oreille.

Le reste des personnes présentes ne pouvaient détacher leur regard horrifié du roux, qui commençait déjà à cracher du sang. La voix reprit : "Oups ! Ce fut légèrement trop long. _Finite._ Et maintenant, le larbin sera t-il bien se tenir ?" demanda l'homme de son air le plus doucereux, à faire pâlir un Rogue de jalousie.

"Dis moi petit chiot, tu ne voudrais pas me mettre à nouveau en colère, n'est ce pas ? Tu ne réponds plus ? Tu n'as peut être rien à dire ? Et tu n'es plus amusant du tout," ajouta la voix avec un air faussement déçu.

Tous sentirent l'air de la pièce se fendre alors que les blessures de Weasley disparurent.

"Je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec toi. Mais avant..."

L'assemblée entière fut prise d'un sursaut incontrôlé. Aussi soudainement que la mystérieuse voix s'était fait entendre, la silhouette d'un homme se détacha des ténèbres. Son apparence dissimulée derrière une longue cape noire restait cependant un mystère. "Que cela serve de leçon à tous dans cette pièce." L'aura de puissance se dégageant de cet être se faisait ressentir.

A ses pieds se tenait également un loup, dont les pupilles rouges brillaient d'un air féroce. D'anciennes runes de couleur verte luisaient étrangement sur le haut de son front. Tous le fixaient avec effroi, osant à peine respirer de peur de se faire remarquer. Se sentant plus observé qu'il ne le faut, le loup émit un grognement sourd et des cris de panique s'élevèrent aussitôt dans l'assemblée.

"Ah tant de choses à faire et si peu de temps devant nous. Très bien, passons donc aux choses sérieuses ", s'exclama la silhouette d'un air réjoui.

"Severus Rogue, veuillez vous approchez."

Le maître des potions se leva si brusquement à l'annonce de son nom, qu'il en renversa sa chaise. Pâle comme un linge, celui-ci luttait tant bien que mal pour dissimuler la peur qu'il ressentait et les tremblements qui traversaient son corps. Après tout, il n'était pas espion pour rien. La silhouette lui désigna une chaise et l'invita à prendre place.

"Très bien Severus, puis-je vous appeler Severus ?" demanda t-il un sourire aux lèvres. Rogue savait pertinemment que l'homme pouvait même lui faire danser la valse s'il lui prenait l'idée. Il essayait juste de tester son sang froid, et le maître des potions ne savait jusqu'où ce jeu allait le mener. Ne voulant pas perdre le contrôle de lui-même devant autant de sorciers, il acquiesça.

"Heureux de l'apprendre, Severus. Vous êtes ici le principal qualifié dans l'art subtil des potions, est-ce vrai ?" continua t-il toujours avec autant d'amusement.

Rogue hocha à nouveau la tête et répondit froidement, "O-oui, monsieur."

Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit. "Allons allons, pas de ça avec moi voulez-vous. Appelez-moi Prodo. Donc comme étant le plus qualifié, votre habileté à réaliser les potions les plus complexes compte énormément, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-on réellement compter sur leur fiabilité ?"

Rogue, qui ne voyait pas où l'étrange individu voulait en venir, répondit non sans cacher sa fierté : "en effet, plusieurs potions de haute qualité et dont l'usage est impératif me sont demandées par le ministère, et sont exclusivement préparées par mes soins."

"Comme c'est intéressant... et quelles potions exactement ?" demanda curieusement Prodo.

"Plusieurs filtres de guérison, des poisons, ou du véritaserum..." répondit-il d'un air hésitant. Les choses commençaient à devenir plus claires dans son esprit. Il en avait trop dit.

"Excellent ! Et je ne doute pas qu'en expert averti, vous disposez de certaines de ces potions à portée de main. Allez donc me chercher le véritaserum je vous prie."

Voyant l'air effaré de Rogue, celui-ci ajouta : "je vous le demande gentiment, mais je peux employer la manière forte si vous préférez. Rien ne vaut une petite séance de torture pour faire plus ample connaissance. Qu'en dites-vous ?" Son air curieux avait totalement disparu, et relevait à présent plus de la menace que d'autre chose. "Ne vous en faites pas cher Severus, ce filtre est destiné à un autre. Des secrets bien plus intéressants méritent d'être dévoilés..." Son regard s'attarda sur le directeur, dont l'anxiété monta d'un cran.

Le maître des potions s'exécuta sans plus attendre et fouilla dans la poche de sa robe. Il en retira une fiole transparente et la lui tendit en ricanant intérieurement. Il semblerait que le directeur allait devoir se soumettre à un petit interrogatoire.

Prodo s'empara de la fiole, son éternel sourire suspendu aux lèvres puis l'ouvrit afin d'examiner son contenu de plus près. Mieux valait pour Rogue qu'il ne se risque pas à mentir. Puis jetant un regard pénétrant au maître des potions, il ajouta d'un air mauvais: "Oh et Severus, j'ai menti. C'est pour vous. Le vieux fou ne vous a-t-il donc pas appris à vous méfier des mystérieux inconnus ?"

D'un geste de main, Rogue fut immobilisé sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, si ce n'est le scruter de ses yeux ébahis. Prodo lui fit avaler trois gouttes de véritaserum et observa l'effet produit sur le professeur, à mesure que l'élixir se mêlait à son sang. Celui-ci continuait à le fixer, mais cette fois-ci, le regard vide.

"Commençons," s'exclama malicieusement Prodo. " Quel est votre nom ?"

"Severus Rogue", répondit le professeur d'une voix exempte de tout sentiments.

"Votre profession ?"

"Professeur de potions à Poudlard."

"Votre date de naissance ?"

"9 Janvier 1959," continua Rogue du même ton.

"Bien, très bien. Nous allons vite voir si la potion fait réellement son effet, ou si ce cher Severus ose nous mentir. Qu'en dites-vous Dumbledore ?" demanda Prodo en se retournant vers un directeur plus pâle que jamais.

Dumbledore, qui essayait tant bien que mal de retrouver son calme légendaire, répondit lentement : " je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt d'interroger Severus, ni son utilité pour vous."

Prodo eut un rire machiavélique qui suffit à le faire blêmir davantage. " J'en doute voyez-vous. Mais votre illustre intelligence va vite vous permettre de comprendre..."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà la suite! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que la VO m'a plu! Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au coeur et me soutiennent tellement!

**Un grand merci à Panthere, Funnygirl0531, amiel, lolo, greg83 et tous les autres...**

_+ love you all+_

* * *

_**""Surgi des ténèbres""**_

**_""_**

**_"_**

6. "...Mais je lui restais fidèle, même après son échec..."

Prodo reporta son attention sur Rogue, et le détailla du regard pendant un moment. Son air détaché et inexpressif, ses yeux sombres neutres de tout sentiments, l'impression de se sentir flotter, étranger à son propre corps et à sa propre voix. Perdre le contrôle.

_Si vulnérable,_ pensa t-il, _surprenant l'effet causé par une simple potion... l'innocence de la vérité... il passerait presque pour une victime..._

_Chose qu'il est loin d'être._ Son loup se tenait toujours assis à ses côtés, le museau relevé avec assurance et le regard brûlant. Il sourit.

"Très bien Severus, pouvez-vous maintenant nous dire qui est l'odieux coupable des actes de torture commis sur Fred et Georges Weasley ?" demanda t-il d'une voix calme comme s'il s'agissait de banalités.

Le silence pesant qui régnait jusqu'alors fut brisé par des murmures de protestations. Des murmures qui se transformèrent bientôt en un brouhaha inaudible, submergé par la voix tremblante de Molly Weasley :

"Nous... nous savons déjà qui est responsable de cela," articula t-elle entre deux sanglots. "Harry... Harry Potter, c'est lui". Ses mots avaient à présent pris le ton de la haine et du dégoût, laissant toutefois transparaître une pointe de regret.

"Tout le monde le sait ! Pour... pourquoi remuer d-de si profondes souffrances..."

Rogue commençait à s'agiter sur sa chaise, essayant sans doute de résister aux effets du véritaserum, ou regrettant d'être passé maître dans l'art subtil de la préparation des potions.

Un sort suffit cependant à calmer les esprits et à leur imposer le silence. Ignorant la remarque de Madame Weasley, Prodo ajouta : "je répète Severus, chose qui est rare et dont ma bonne humeur vous fait grâce, mais celle-ci a des limites. Qui est responsable de l'état de Fred et Georges Weasley ?"

"...Moi," s'écria t-il, choqué par ses propres paroles.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres de Prodo. Il entendit quelqu'un suffoquer sous le choc de la surprise, et aperçut le visage blafard de Dumbledore. Un bref regard vers l'assemblée lui permit également d'admirer les mines horrifiées de chacun des sorciers. Tous étaient comme pétrifiés, incapables de produire le moindre son, et dénués de l'usage de parole. Une oreille surnaturelle aurait sans doute pu entendre leur sang se glacer et leur cerveau s'arrêter de fonctionner.

Brisant ce silence macabre, il continua : "avez-vous également tué Neville Londubat, Milicent Bulstrode et Blaise Zabini ?"

"Oui", s'exclama fortement le maître des potions.

"Et quand est-il de Ronald Weasley ?"

"Je... " Rogue semblait lutter contre lui-même, et se mordit même la lèvre inférieure dans l'espoir de réprimer ses pensées les plus secrètes. Mais l'élixir de vérité mêlé à son sang faisait des merveilles, et c'est toujours sans la moindre bribe d'émotion qu'il lâcha :

"...ce fut un véritable plaisir de le torturer."

"Bien. Les choses deviennent plus claires. Vous avez délibérément rendu Harry Potter coupable de vos actes." La voix de Prodo s'était transformée en un sifflement venimeux.

Comme pour ne pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, et bien que ce ne fusse pas une question directe, Rogue laissa échapper un "oui" clair et distinct.

C'en était trop pour l'assemblée ici présente. Des exclamations d'horreur, accompagnés de violents sanglots parvinrent aux oreilles du sorcier, alors que chacun réalisait brusquement l'ampleur de la situation et le sens de ces révélations. Ils avaient condamné un innocent. Prodo eut un rire amer devant de telles effusions. Il continua :

"Pourquoi avoir fait passer Potter comme traître ? Avez-vous tué tout ces élèves dans cet unique but ?"

Rogue répondit, impassible. "Non, ils étaient tout simplement incompétents et ne méritaient pas d'étudier dans une école de magie. La vie ne devrait même pas être offerte à des êtres aussi stupides. J'ai accusé Potter", ajouta t-il livide, "pour la simple et bonne raison que l'ignorant m'en a gentiment donné l'idée. Ma tâche fut facile, tous commençaient déjà à se méfier de lui après sa dispute avec Dean Thomas. L'incident avec Weasley fut la plus belle des occasions. Cela devait porter le coup de grâce à Potter, je me réjouissais déjà de le voir enfin quitter Poudlard et sortir de ma vie."

"Et comment êtes-vous parvenu à vos fins ?" demanda Prodo, n'accordant aucune attention aux gémissements et aux pleurs silencieux.

"Le polynectar m'a été d'une grande efficacité pour pouvoir suivre Weasley sous les traits de Potter. Je lui ai lancé un doloris bien placé, qu'il réussit à contrer avec toute la stupidité qu'un Gryffondor peu faire preuve. Il me laissa ensuite une ouverture pour le désarmer et tenter de l'atteindre à nouveau. Il fut bien vite maîtrisé, et perdit connaissance sous l'emprise du sort de torture. Une expérience excitante mais non satisfaisante. Un être faible et une bien piètre distraction."

"J'entendis ensuite des pas le long du corridor, et en déduis que le véritable Potter devait traîner dans les parages, sans doute à la recherche de son ami. Il ne pouvait pas tomber mieux. J'entrepris donc de me cacher dans une salle vide et de le stupéfixer alors qu'il se trouvait auprès de Weasley. L'idiot n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'il s'effondra près du roux. Ah, si vous aviez vu son air effaré et totalement incrédule devant le corps inanimé de Weasley, une véritable ivresse ! Fort de mon expérience, j'utilisais ensuite la baguette de Potter pour un doloris supplémentaire et les laissais là. Ces trois idiots de Serpentards finirent la sale besogne à ma place."

"Ceci sans mentionner le directeur et Fudge. Trop préoccupés par l'avenir de l'école et les drames qui agitaient encore le monde magique, ils ne lui offrirent même pas le bénéfice du doute. Le ministre n'apprend visiblement pas de ses erreurs, et le cas de Black ne fut pas un échec suffisant. Des sombres crétins. Jeter dans la plus horrible des prisons, leur unique chance de détruire le Seigneur noir. Maintenant Potter est mort et puisse son âme être accueillie en enfer comme il se doit," finit-il d'un trait.

"Severus Rogue, êtes-vous un espion ?"

Par on ne savait quel miracle, la voix troublée de Dumbledore se fit entendre. "Pourquoi cette question ? Tout le monde a déjà conscience de sa position."

"Répondez à ma question Severus, êtes-vous un espion ?"

"Oui"

"A la solde de qui ?"

"Dumbledore." Une réponse qui visiblement, soulagea le dit concerné.

"Et ?" insista Prodo d'une voix on ne peut plus malicieuse, tout en fixant le vieux directeur.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres," s'écria t-il, provoquant la rage de Dumbledore et de violentes exclamations parmi l'assemblée. Le visage du directeur atteignait maintenant une teinte rougeâtre assez spectaculaire.

"Donc vous êtes à la solde du vieux fou et de Voldemort... voilà qui est intéressant. Qu'est-ce qui a fait croire à Dumbledore que vous espionnez sous ses ordres ?"

Même sous l'emprise de l'élixir de vérité, le maître des potions ne pu réprimer un rire sinistre.

"L'idiot pensait mes regrets sincères, que je cherchais à me repentir de l'époque où je clamais haut et fort mon statut de mangemort. Et aussi intelligent qu'il se prétend être, il n'a jamais découvert jamais ma ruse, ou devrai-je dire celle de mon maître. A cette époque, my Lord m'envoya auprès de Dumbledore avec des souvenirs si bien altérés, que je ne réalisai pas moi-même ce qui s'était produit. J'avais l'impression que toute une partie de ma vie avait été passée sous silence, si bien que lorsque survint l'interrogatoire au ministère, il m'était impossible de mentir. Quelques temps après s'être assuré de la confiance de Dumbledore à mon égard, mon maître me rendit à nouveau visite afin qu'il puisse corriger mes souvenirs. Une idée de génie... Et pendant tout ce temps, ce stupide amoureux des moldus pensait avoir une arme infaillible contre lui. Mais je lui restais fidèle, même après son échec face à Potter... et ce jusqu'à son inévitable retour."

"Est-ce le Lord qui vous a ordonné de tuer tous ces élèves ? continua Prodo, toujours en admirant la face furieuse de Dumbledore.

"Non, c'était un simple loisir. Une production de mon brillant esprit qui a contribué à prendre Potter en traître. Mais je fus récompensé au-delà de mes espérances, mon maître s'étant réjouit de ces résultats. Malheureusement, afin de n'éveiller aucun soupçon, je du stopper mes 'activités' à Poudlard, ce qui ne m'empêcha guère de continuer mes expériences en dehors de l'enceinte de l'école. On supposait le mage noir responsable des mystérieuses disparitions d'élèves, ce qui était en fait, toute mon œuvre. Et c'est un bien grand service que j'ai rendu à la communauté magique. De tels idiots ne devraient pas exister en ce monde."

Voyant l'ombre d'un rictus de dégoût se dessiner sur son visage, Prodo en déduit que le véritaserum allait bientôt perdre de son effet. Puis avec un dernier regard pour Rogue, il tendit un bras et glissa ses doigts dans la fourrure douce de son fidèle loup.

_Veux-tu bien le surveiller pour moi, Osor ? Ce lâche ne m'est plus d'une grande utilité. _

_Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir maître, _entendit-il. Le ton d'allégresse et la vive lueur qui animait les pupilles rouges de son loup le fit à nouveau sourire. Osor s'était aussitôt placé devant un Rogue tout hébété, qui semblait sortir d'un rêve... ou plutôt d'un cauchemar. Prodo ajouta :

_Réjouis toi mon ami, car c'est avec autant de plaisir que je te le laisse. Il sera tien... _

Puis il se retourna vers le spectacle que lui offraient les sorciers de l'assemblée. La face de Dumbledore, déformée par la fureur, Molly Weasley et sa fille, un masque de larmes recouvrant leur visage, Hermione Granger au bord de l'inconscience, Remus Lupin figé d'horreur, ou encore Ronald Weasley, l'air anéanti et digne des grandes tragédies grecques à succès.

"Regardez-vous, pathétiques mortels. Vous osez maintenant vous morfondre sur la perte de Potter, vous qui l'avez trahi, et injustement jeté en prison sans lui accorder la grâce d'un jugement. Vous, qui avez négligé les lois les plus basiques de votre propre monde, trop aveuglés par la peur et pressés par le cours des événements. Il était l'enfant destiné à protéger votre monde. De part sa noble tâche, il n'aurait pu tuer ni même blesser des innocents. Il a apporté son aide à Londubat, l'argent nécessaire au projet des jumeaux et s'obstinait à défendre quiconque contre le Seigneur noir. Ceci au prix de son innocence."

"Et quelle fut sa récompense? Votre trahison. Qu'espérez-vous faire aujourd'hui? Vous voiler la face et vous cacher derrière vos fautes ? Sécurisés à l'idée que s'il serait toujours en vie, sans doute auriez-vous pu obtenir son pardon ? Après toutes les années volées de son existence? Il vécut le reste de ses jours avec la pensée horrible d'avoir été trahi et ignoré par les siens. Par ses êtres les plus chers..."

Son ton cinglant avait fait frémir la pièce entière. Il éclata d'un rire glacial, les faisant se blottir les uns contre les autres, paralysés d'effroi à la vue de l'homme se dressant devant eux.

"Il a été décidé que la communauté magique serait récompensée pour sa traîtrise. Je suis Prodo, votre juge, jury et bourreau. Et je suis ici pour prendre soin de vous tous," ricana t-il, enchanté par la terreur qui demeurait sur le visage de chacun des sorciers.

"Mais rassurez-vous, ma tâche est loin d'être terminée."

D'un geste réflexe, il attrapa la fiole de véritaserum et la brandit en direction de Dumbledore. Le vieux directeur tenta de se relever mais fut aussitôt immobilisé tel le fut Rogue un peu plus tôt.

"Allons donc professeur, cessez vos enfantillages. Il est tant pour vous de nous faire partager vos sombres secrets."

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il va un peu vous éclairer sur la tournure que prennent les événements_... "héhé sourire démoniaque_" Vous n'avez pas fini d'être étonné!

**loloxXx **et **Amiel**: et oui vous n'avez pas tort concernant le changement des noms de la VO... mais lorsque je m'en suis aperçu il était un peu tard pour changer les choses, donc j'ai laissé tel quel. En espérant que ça ne vous trouble pas plus que ça!

**Merci à Funnygirl0531, 666Naku, Moira Serpy-Griffy, Sybel 26 **(ne t'inquiète pas, justice sera faite!), **greg83, loloxXx, helene 84,** c'est toujours avec le même plaisir que je découvre chacune de vos reviews, merci!

* * *

**_""Surgi des ténèbres""_**

**_""_**

**_"_**

7. Il n'y avait plus aucun équilibre. Seul les ténèbres.

Dumbledore semblait méconnaissable. Jamais de toute sa vie de sorcier on n'avait osé lui imposer quoique ce soit, et encore moins le fait de devoir subir l'interrogatoire d'un mystérieux inconnu, devant une assemblée toute entière.

Avec un air carnassier et son éternel sourire aux lèvres, Prodo le saisit par la gorge pour lui faire avaler quelques gouttes du puissant élixir. Il patienta un instant puis poursuivit :

"Bien, voilà qui est mieux. Allons-y. Quel est votre nom ?"

Voyant la mine noire affichée par le directeur, il ajouta : "allons mon cher Dumbledore, est-ce une question si difficile ? Ou avez-vous tant de choses à nous cacher ? Votre résistance est inutile et votre colère ne fera que faciliter ma tâche. Votre nom."

L'élixir faisant son effet, celui-ci répondit d'une voix monocorde. "Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"Votre profession ?"

"Je suis l'actuel directeur de Poudlard, Président du Magenmagot, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Ordre de Merlin 1ère classe et fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix. J'ai également été nommé Enchanteur-en-Chef et Maître suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers."

"Un parcours impressionnant et à la hauteur de vos actes. Votre date de naissance ?"

"8 Avril 1840"

"Parlez-nous maintenant de Sirius Black. Etes-vous impliqué dans sa mort ?"

"...Oui"

Les murmures d'indignation qui s'étaient élevés face à l'absurdité de cet interrogatoire firent aussitôt place au silence. Horrible... Intense. Stupéfaits et totalement incrédules, les visages tournés vers le vieil homme faisaient peine à voir. Certains le fixaient comme si leur vie en dépendait, persuadés d'avoir mal entendu. D'autres, l'air profondément troublés, semblaient incapable de réfléchir correctement et restaient sans réaction. Rogue meurtrier, ils pouvaient encore le concevoir ne serait-ce que par ses antécédents, mais leur bien aimé directeur ?

"Comment ?"

"J'étais au courant des visions de Harry à propos de Voldemort. Et je connaissais également ses intentions de se rendre au ministère. J'étais donc présent lors de son combat contre les mangemorts et gardais un œil sur lui. Le duel de Sirius fut assez intéressant je dois le reconnaître. Et intervenir lorsque Bellatrix Lestrange lui porta le coup fatal m'aurait été facile," expliqua t-il.

"Pourquoi l'avoir laissé mourir ?" demanda Prodo avec mépris.

"Il devenait gênant. Harry commençait à lui vouer une confiance sans faille, et mon contrôle diminuait. J'avais besoin de lui pour anéantir Voldemort et la disparition de Sirius devait me permettre de resserrer mon emprise sur lui."

"Mais les choses ne se passèrent pas comme prévu, n'est-ce pas cher professeur ?" ricana t-il en l'invitant à poursuivre.

"Non en effet. Harry fut accablé et ne me pardonna pas de l'avoir si longtemps tenu à l'écart de la prophétie. C'est aussi pourquoi il me rendait responsable de la mort de son parrain. De plus en plus distant, il refusait de suivre mes ordres, si avisés soient-ils, et s'obstinait à me contredire à l'occasion. J'allais perdre le contrôle et il avait besoin d'être reprit en main. Si je ne peux soumettre le monde magique à ma volonté, personne d'autre ne doit le faire," siffla t-il.

"Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"Je savais. Severus et toutes les 'activités' auxquelles il s'adonnait. Toutes ces disparitions. L'imbécile croyait sans doute être assez discret pour tromper ma vigilance, mais je l'observais. Je suis au courant de tout ce qui se trame au château pour avoir le privilège d'en être le directeur. J'observais l'habileté avec laquelle il avait trompé Harry, et le mettre hors état de nuire coïncidait avec mes plans. Je réussis à convaincre Fudge de l'envoyer à Azkaban, en précisant que sa seule chance de recouvrer la liberté serait de vaincre Voldemort. Mais ce stupide ministre restait réticent. Une victime de plus dans cette terrible guerre. Je m'assurais ensuite de la nomination d'Arthur Weasley au poste de ministre. Il m'était si reconnaissant d'avoir emprisonné le tortionnaire de ses fils, qu'il serait prêt à executer la moindre de mes paroles."

"J'aurai pu avoir le pouvoir sans votre venue. Je trouvais donc une autre alternative : vous utiliser pour détruire le Lord noir, puis vous détruire à votre tour. Avec Voldemort mis sur la touche, personne n'aurait été suffisamment puissant pour me contrer. J'aurai eu le contrôle," finit-il d'une voix calme.

Prodo esquissa un sourire sinistre, puis lança un regard intense à son loup, toujours en garde devant Rogue. _Notre mission est claire à présent. _

_On ne peut plus claire, _lui répondit Osor.

D'un geste, il libéra le vieux directeur de son emprise et attendit la fin des effets du veritaserum. Ce qui ne fut guère long au vu du teint livide que commençait à prendre Dumbledore, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire. Détruire toutes ses chances de pouvoir un jour prendre le contrôle du monde magique, voir s'écrouler le fruit de tous ses efforts. Son teint pâle vira rapidement au rouge brique sous la fureur, laissant une lueur de folie voiler le bleu de ses yeux :

"Vous m'avez piégé ! rugit-il. "Vous avez usé d'un sort pour me faire avouer ces choses. Vous m'avez forcé à mentir par je ne sais quelle potion, qui n'était pas du veritaserum."

"Mon cher Dumbledore, pensez-vous vraiment que chacun ici présent va vous croire ? Vous avez effectivement ruiné votre carrière et votre vie par la même occasion. Si vous étiez en train de mentir, Rogue également, bien qu'il soit assez fier de l'efficacité de ses potions. Croyez-vous vraiment que mon but était de lui faire la conversation ? Sinon pourquoi aurai-je utilisé ce veritaserum ? Je m'assurais juste que tous ici me voient le subtiliser à Rogue. Votre parole en prend un coup. Et il est temps d'être un peu plus responsable de vos actes mon cher," déclara Prodo un brin de moqueur.

Dumbledore se redressa brusquement, ses yeux brûlant toujours de ce même éclat de démence. Il semblait sur le point de vouloir bondir sur Prodo pour le mettre en pièces. Le sorcier le dévisagea de son air amusé, et son sourire le fit gronder de rage.

"Restez assis Dumbledore, ou je crains devoir vous faire mettre à genoux moi-même. Et ne pensez pas une seconde que j'hésiterai à le faire. J'ai déjà mis fin à la vie de centaines de sorciers, prendre la votre ne me dérangerais pas le moins du monde," reprit Prodo d'une voix froide, où tout air de malice avait maintenant disparu.

Dumbledore se rassit lentement, essayant au mieux de garder son calme et contenir les tremblements furieux qui agitaient son corps. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui qui avait détruit tous ses projets de conquête. La haine qu'il ressentait n'avait jamais été aussi intense.

L'homme se pencha à nouveau vers le directeur.

"Aimeriez-vous connaître quel sera le châtiment du monde magique, Dumbledore ? Le prix de vos actes et du reste des traîtres ?" Puis il jeta un regard circulaire à l'assemblée terrifiée, l'air pensif.

"Voyez-vous, chers ignorants que vous êtes, la dernière décennie, les cent derniers siècles passés furent un test. Une sorte d'expérimentation si vous préférez. _Ceux Qui Demeurent,_ des êtres dont l'existence dépasse votre entendement, s'étaient rassemblés dans le but de mettre votre peuple à l'épreuve. Ils avaient remarqué qu'un certain nombre d'Humains commençaient à développer des dons exceptionnels, des dons liés à la magie. Ils étaient confiants et décidèrent de leur laisser la chance d'évoluer, au lieu d'inhiber leurs pouvoirs et de prendre leur vie..."

"Bien entendu, ils avaient connaissance de l'Histoire de l'Humanité. Ils savaient que le pouvoir pouvait mener à la corruption des Hommes et à leur destruction, l'expérimentation ne devait donc pas durer plus de mille ans. Une fois ce temps écoulé, les humains dotés de dons supérieurs seraient soumis à un test. S'ils en étaient vraiment dignes, leur pouvoir ne serait plus limité à quelques êtres, mais s'étendrait à leurs semblables. Dans le cas contraire, les sorciers corrompus seraient châtiés et toute trace de magie à jamais effacée de la surface de leur monde."

Absorbée par le discours du sorcier, l'assemblée restait silencieuse. Même Dumbledore, dont le calme était soudainement revenu, écoutait avec toute son attention.

"Le test vint sous la forme d'un enfant. Un enfant faisant l'objet d'une prophétie et doté d'un pouvoir ignoré, celui de déterminer le destin de son monde." Avec un sourire, Prodo continuait, fixant tour à tour chacun des membres de l'Ordre. D'une pâleur extrême, tous connaissaient pertinemment l'identité de cet enfant.

"Le lien qui le liait à la magie n'avait jamais été vu auparavant. Il fut alors décidé que ce lien soit contenu, et l'enfant élevé comme le commun des mortels. Tout reposerait sur la façon dont cet être serait traité. Si le monde magique lui accordait l'affection et la protection nécessaire, l'enfant serait à son tour empreint d'amour et de lumière, autorisant ainsi le monde magique à perdurer, et la magie à s'étendre un peu plus parmi les mortels. Mais si l'enfant était méprisé, abusé ou trahi des siens, alors l'amertume, la haine et les ténèbres empliraient son âme. Le monde magique serait condamné et la magie amenée à disparaître. Ce pouvoir lui a été caché jusqu'au jour où viendrait l'heure du Jugement..."

"_Ceux Qui Demeurent_ n'étaient pas inquiets de l'issu du test. L'expérience leur avait appris qu'au fil du temps, la lumière finissait toujours par l'emporter sur les ténèbres. Imaginez donc leur surprise, en découvrant le sort que le monde magique avait réservé à l'enfant. Sans en avoir conscience, les sorciers avaient eux-mêmes provoqué leur chute. La folie s'empara de l'élu lorsqu'il fut contraint de revivre à travers son lien, les meurtres et tortures diverses causés par un sorcier noir. Un sorcier qui par le passé, subissait la négligence des Hommes. Il n'y avait plus aucun équilibre. Seuls les ténèbres. Les protecteurs de l'enfant, les êtres chers qui auraient pu le sauver, ceux qui auraient dû l'aimer, l'avaient trahi et abandonné. Et ainsi fut sa mort, dans la solitude et la tristesse de cette sombre pensée."

Prodo pouvait ressentir l'effroi qui animait l'assemblée. Les voir trembler alors que le sens de son récit devenait plus clair. L'horreur et la honte déformaient leur visage et tous semblaient avoir conscience de leur sort.

"Cependant, sa mort n'était que le commencement. Sa tâche non terminée. Son corps fut récupéré du tréfond des abîmes et son âme capturée. Malheureusement l'essence de sa magie n'avait pu être sauvée : elle était noire et le resterait jusque l'accomplissement de sa mission, le châtiment du monde magique, et son esprit resta tourmenté par la haine et la trahison. Voyant cela, _Ceux Qui Demeurent_ décidèrent quand même de le laisser être à nouveau. Il apprit à contrôler ses pouvoirs obscurs, manipuler l'essence de la magie, la retirer de toute chose et la disperser. Il fut affecté d'une partie de _Leurs_ pouvoirs le temps d'une ultime tâche."

"Il était seul. Lui accordant la grâce d'un compagnon, _Ceux Qui Demeurent_ capturèrent l'âme tourmentée d'un autre sorcier afin de la placer dans le corps d'un loup. Ensembles, ils détruiraient les sorciers corrompus et retrouveraient la paix, le repos éternel, entourés des victimes du monde magique et de ceux qui les ont véritablement aimés." Il termina, un soupçon de mélancolie dans la voix, les yeux brillant d'excitation.

Fièrement dressé, il s'écarta de la table où siégeait un Dumbledore inexpressif. Plusieurs sorciers redoutaient silencieusement ce moment, mais il était arrivé. D'un geste rapide, l'homme retira la cagoule masquant jusqu'alors son visage.

Debout devant l'assemblée, se tenait _**Harry James Potter**._

Mais ce n'était plus l'adolescent qu'ils avaient connu. Plus âgé, plus élancé, il avait bien pris plusieurs centimètres. Ses traits pâles autrefois si candides semblaient s'être imperceptiblement durcis. De longs cheveux sombres tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules et laissaient entrevoir ses yeux... effrayants, emplis d'amertume. La lueur de chaleur qui animait jadis son regard émeraude laissait place à une menace qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais ressentie.

Il sourit. Et son sourire fit frémir leur cœur...

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Me revoilà pour votre plaisir ou déplaisir! Voici donc l'avant dernier chap, (divisé en deux donc, en théorie c'est plutôt l'avant avant dernier chap) Encore désolée pour le retard...

**N/A:** traduction latine approximative: _Retrorsum Intra Cavo:_ se retourner de l'intérieur

**Warnings :** Le chapitre contient des scènes dont la cruauté (non explicite mais bien présente) pourrait en heurter certains. J'ai lu pire (vous également) mais je préfère prévenir.

A l'attention des anglophones: ma version a légèrement romancé la mort de ce cher Voldy ...histoire de suivre un style et la rendre plus théâtrale (elle embellira également celle de Dumby, je ne voudrais faire aucun jaloux!) Eh oui, vous savez comme il aime les mises en scènes _"gros clin d'oeil à Newell qui a osé défigurer (et c'est peu dire) mon si beau ténébreux"_ bref je m'égare là! Et je vous laisse lire!

Merci à **Funnygirl0531, Valiane d'Avalon, Greg83, Panthere, helene84, 666Naku** pour vos reviews!

* * *

_**""Surgi des ténèbres""**_

**_""_**

**_"_**

8. La sentence : partie I

"Ainsi commence ma mission. Moi, Harry James Potter, répondant aussi sous le nom de Prodo, vous apporte votre jugement. L'enfant de la prophétie vient punir les traîtres et rendre justice au monde magique. Il est temps," annonça t-il d'une voix forte et solennelle.

Harry ferma les yeux pendant quelques instants. L'atmosphère de la pièce commença à changer et l'assemblée pu sentir l'énergie fluide qui enveloppait leur corps, un pouvoir intense qui semblait les consumer de tout côté.

Un homme vêtu d'une longue cape noire apparut aussitôt devant Harry. Relevant son visage vers l'assemblée, ses yeux rouges scintillaient tels deux rubis menaçant. L'homme voulut avancer mais deux mains se refermèrent alors sur ses épaules dans un mouvement soyeux. Surpris, ses yeux croisèrent brusquement ceux d'Harry avant de s'agrandir de stupeur.

_Oui cher Lord, je connais ce regard... Mais tu as raison, affronte la mort en face une dernière fois. Tu trouveras ensuite la paix, Tom. _

_Toi...!_

Tremblant, celui-ci ne fit aucun geste pour se défendre. Beaucoup laissèrent échapper leur cri, lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que le sorcier se dressant devant eux, n'était autre que Lord Voldemort.

Levant une main qu'il glissa dans les cheveux du Lord, Harry murmura quelque chose que tous entendirent indéfiniment raisonner dans leur esprit. _"Retrorsum Intra Cavo"_ De la vapeur s'éleva de son corps... Un liquide commença à s'écouler le long de ses joues, imprégner ses bras et son être tout entier, jusqu'à former une flaque aux pieds du Lord. Une souffrance silencieuse déformait les traits de son visage, et tous réalisèrent avec horreur que le liquide en question était en réalité son propre sang. Voldemort n'eut pas l'occcasion d'émettre le moindre son que son corps s'enflamma en une torche vivante, pour l'instant d'après, se transformer en cendres et glisser entre les doigts d'Harry.

Certains sorciers s'évanouirent sous le choc. Le choc de voir disparaître aussi vite le sorcier le plus craint de toute une génération.

Harry se retourna ensuite vers Rogue, puis vers son loup et acquiesça. Il ressentit aussitôt la joie d'Osor à travers leur lien et l'observa bondir sur le maître des potions d'un air affectueux. Celui-ci, paralysé par ce qu'il venait de voir, laissa échapper un cri avant de tomber de sa chaise. Immobilisé sous le poids du loup, il commença à se débattre en vain. Osor émit un grognement sourd, marquant de son souffle brûlant, la peau pâle de Snape à plusieurs endroits. Ce petit jeu dura quelques minutes sous les cris d'agonie de ce cher professeur, jusqu'à ce que le loup ne décide de planter ses crocs dans l'une de ses mains. Elle s'enflamma.

Harry regarda toujours amusé, ce spectacle offert, alors que son loup mordait férocement l'autre main de Rogue, aussitôt réduite en cendres. Ennuyé par les cris déchirants du maître des potions, le loup finit par se saisir de sa gorge dans une ultime et sanglante étreinte. Rassasié, il s'assit près du corps de sa victime, fixant joyeusement Harry de son regard de loup.

_Méchant garçon, _lui lança t-il tendrement.

_Bien sûr ! _répondit Osor.

L'homme se détourna vers l'assemblée hystérique, réjouit par la peur marquant leur regard de façon continue.

"Hmm... qui sera le suivant ? Dumbledore", celui-ci sursauta à l'énoncé de son nom, "vous vouliez avoir le contrôle ? Soit, il en sera ainsi. Choisissez donc la personne qui va nous faire l'honneur de mourir." Voyant l'air hagard du vieux directeur il ajouta : "allons donc, ne soyez pas si timide, voici le moment rêvé pour user de votre influence."

"Je... je refuse de choisir quelqu'un," répondit-il d'une voix tremblante, un air de dégoût inscrit sur le visage. Savoir qu'il était en partie responsable de la raison d'agir de Harry et des atrocités commises, le rendait malade.

"Dépêchez-vous, vieux fou. Avant que je ne change d'avis et m'occupe personnellement de votre cas. Que préférez-vous ? Mourir maintenant dans une lente agonie, ou avoir le privilège d'une mort rapide ?" déclara t-il gaiement.

"Vous promettez ?" demanda t-il, provoquant des cris d'horreur et des gémissements de terreur à travers la pièce.

Harry les toisa d'un air sournois. "Et bien que croyez-vous ? Qu'il se souciait un temps soi peu de votre bien être ? Vous n'êtes que des pions à ses yeux, et des pions bien dociles. La mort de l'un d'entre vous ne signifie rien, et le malheureux sera vite remplacé par un autre." Puis il reporta son attention vers Dumbledore. "Le suivant."

"Ronald Weasley," répondit tristement Dumbledore.

"Merveilleux, un cadeau à mon attention." Harry se déplaça lentement vers celui qui fut jadis son 'ami'. Le roux restait immobile sur sa chaise, tremblant de peur. Hermione, qui se tenait à ses côtés, pleurait à chaudes larmes en lui serrant fortement le bras. Harry leva une main et elle fut projetée au loin, heurtant le sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle resta étendue là, impuissante, ne pouvant que regarder son ancien ami faire face à Ron, appréhendant la scène qui allait se jouer sous ses yeux.

"Ron, mon vieil ami..." commença t-il d'un air doucereux. "Ça fait bien longtemps. Comment vont tes chers enfants ? Soi sûr que j'irai leur rendre une petite visite... Je suis aussi persuadé qu'ils seront heureux de connaître leur oncle Harry." Son regard froid contrastait étonnement avec sa voix suave, alors qu'il fixait les larmes perlant déjà au coin des yeux de Ron.

"Harry non, je t'en prie! Laisse-les en dehors de tout ça ! Ils n'ont rien à voir dans cette histoire ! Ils sont innocents !" implora t-il, terrifié à l'idée de ce qui pourrait advenir du sort de ses enfants.

"Vraiment ? Tu veux dire comme je l'étais moi-même ? Comment pourrai-je le croire ? Leur tour viendra, cela ne fait aucun doute. Tu connais la vieille excuse, ils doivent être pris en main juste au cas où ils seraient vraiment mauvais. Avant qu'ils ne grandissent, et ne causent de trop grandes souffrances," ajouta t-il en voyant son ancien ami s'effondrer sur le sol, en pleurs.

"Qui y a-t-il Ron ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda Harry l'air faussement inquiet. "Pourquoi leur laisserais-je une chance ? Celle que tu ne m'as jamais offerte... Hmm ? Ma seule chance fut ta vile trahison. Mais peut être avais-tu une raison valable après tout. Peut être pensais-tu que j'étais coupable de tout ce dont on m'accusait. Lorsque tu te trouvais en sécurité parmi eux, lorsqu'on ne me laissa pas le bénéfice de me défendre et que vint la sentence. Lorsque tu n'as pas levé un pouce, j'ai dû endurer ton silence accusateur," siffla t-il avec mépris. "Mais ne t'inquiète dont pas, ils ne souffriront pas, leur mort sera douce comme les dernières années de souffrance de mon existence."

Ron releva son regard vers Harry, ébranlé par la terreur, masqué par les larmes: "J-je t'en prie ! Harry écoute moi, ils... ils n'ont rien fait ! Pitié ! Tu... tu dois me croire ! Tu ne peux pas les tuer !"

"Hey Ron ? Ne me ferais-tu pas écho ? Tes paroles me sont étrangement familières. Oh oui, je m'en souviens très bien... _Pitié Ron, écoute moi, je ne t'ai rien fait ! Je t'en prie tu dois me croire ! Ne les laisse pas m'emmener !"_ récita t-il d'un ton suppliant. "Que s'est-il passé Ron, lorsque tu m'as entendu t'imploré ? As-tu seulement écouté ? M'as-tu aidé ?" demanda Harry d'une voix aigue. Effrayante.

"Non..." sanglota t-il.

"Exact. Tu n'as rien fait. Alors vraiment Ron, pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter à présent? Il continuait, en fixant toujours le sorcier pathétique rampant devant lui. Ses pleurs redoublèrent lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour sauver ses enfants.

"Salut le diable de ma part, Ron..." D'un geste, un rayon de lumière verte vint heurter la poitrine du roux, dont le corps déjà étendu sur le sol s'immobilisa. Ron mourut instantanément, accompagné par la pensée terrible du sort qu'allaient subir ses enfants. Harry soupira de satisfaction, cela lui procurait plus de plaisir qu'une quelconque torture physique.

_Superbe maître, la torture de l'esprit, un véritable délice, _le complimenta Osor.

_C'est gentil de ta part, _pensa t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Puis reportant son regard vers le directeur, il ordonna d'un ton sans réplique. "Choix suivant."

"Hermione Granger," répondit rapidement Dumbledore d'une voix éteinte.

Harry laisse son regard errer vers la forme prosternée près de la dépouille du roux. Elle semblait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. A cette vue et à l'idée de voir ses enfants mourir par la main de cet homme monstrueux. S'approchant lentement d'elle, Harry s'agenouilla et lui murmura gentiment: "Je sais... je connais le fond de tes pensées. Est-il vraiment si horrible ? Serait-il capable d'une chose pareille ? Mais que puis-je te répondre ? Que je ferai de mon mieux ?" ricana t-il à son attention.

Harry lui saisit doucement le menton afin qu'il puisse plonger son regard dans celui d'Hermione. "Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi... hmm ? Oh j'ai trouvé !"

Il lui attrapa le poignet pour la relever. "Quelle est la chose que tu aimes le plus, celle que tu as aimé et aimeras toujours ?" Il vit Hermione détourner son regard imprégné de larmes en direction du corps jonchant le sol. "Oh non Hermione..." susurra t-il, "les livres, la connaissance, le savoir ! Voilà ton désir le plus cher et le plus profond. Je pourrais peut être t'apporter satisfaction, emplir ton esprit de connaissance jusqu'à ce que folie s'en suive. Quand dis-tu ?"

Les sanglots d'Hermione redoublèrent, et Harry soupira d'ennui. Il brandit une main et laissa apparaître, où se tenait juste à l'instant la sorcière, un énorme livre poussiéreux.

"Puisqu'elle aimait tellement les livres, laissons-la prendre la forme de l'objet de ses désirs. Ce livre épuré de toute magie, se tiendra dans une bibliothèque, là où notre chère Hermione passait le plus clair de son temps. Il contera l'Histoire des sorciers, l'histoire de leur trahison et de leur échec. Elle sera condamnée au silence, incapable de penser ou de faire quoique ce soit d'autre, si ce n'est transmettre sa leçon. Seule et piégée dans l'enfer d'une prison dont elle ne pourra jamais se libérer." Puis caressant tendrement la couverture du livre, il ajouta: "si tu es vraiment chanceuse, quelqu'un aura peut être la bonté de te brûler, et ton âme trouvera enfin le repos éternel."

Harry percevait déjà la souffrance qu'allait lui causer cet emprisonnement, elle allait enfin ressentir ce que lui avait éprouvé pendant toutes ces années. D'un autre geste de main, il fit disparaître le livre et demeura silencieux.

_Est-ce que tout va bien maître ? _La voix familière de son loup parcourut son esprit.

_Oui... je viens juste de réaliser que cela va mettre un terme aux souvenirs de mon ancienne vie. Je pensais pouvoir me sentir mieux, mais quelque part... _

_Vous savez que le calme ne viendra qu'une fois notre tâche achevée. Nous trouverons la paix lorsque les traîtres auront subit leur châtiment. Vous devez les punir car cela a été écrit... _

_Oui mon ami, j'en ai conscience et tu as raison. Alors finissons-en, _conclut Harry.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous! Je l'admets je suis incorrigible et définitivement un cas désespéré... qui est terriblement en retard et qui poste un chapitre plus court que la normale... Mais pour me faire pardonner, le chapitre qui marquera la fin de cette fic arrivera plus vite! Sinon l'histoire reste sublissiment sombre _"ça se dit ça?_ _Non !" _surtout le passage avec Dumby. **Merci à tous pour vos reviews!**

So read & enjoy!... _and review? _

* * *

**""_Surgi des ténèbres""_**

**_""_**

**_"_**

9. La sentence: partie II

Harry sortit de ses songes. Il avait une mission à accomplir et par tous les pouvoirs de _Ceux Qui Demeurent_, il n'allait pas se gêner pour la terminer.

"Suivant," déclara t-il à l'attention de Dumbledore.

"Remus Lupin."

"Je sais exactement quoi faire de toi..." Harry se retourna vers son ancien professeur. "Tu n'as jamais trahi mes parents, tu étais l'ami fidèle de Sirius, et ta présence n'a pas grandement affecté mon existence. Nous n'étions pas les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais malheureusement, cela n'excuse en rien ton long silence, ni même l'absence d'un regard de ta part. Tu m'as tourné le dos au moment propice, à l'instant où ton soutien m'était vital, comme tu l'avais fait avec Sirius. Je pensais qu'apprendre de tes erreurs passées t'aurais permis de voir au-delà des apparences. Je me trompais. Ton sort m'a donné à réfléchir, et la punition que je te réserve est assez digne de toi. Tu es chanceux... je te laisse la vie."

Malgré la tristesse imprégnant son visage, Remus parut soudainement plus soulagé. Mais se réjouir trop vite ne servait à rien. Harry lui adressa un sourire sinistre. "Cela dit, la mort aurait peut être été plus préférable Remus."

Et sur ces dernières paroles le changement s'opéra. La silhouette du sorcier devint plus floue, presque translucide pour ne laisser distinguer que les reflets mouvants de l'air. Puis ses traits se précisèrent à nouveau, lentement, et il réapparut sous forme d'un loup au pelage argenté. Harry se baissa pour atteindre le niveau de ses yeux.

"Le plus merveilleux," précisa t-il d'un air narquois, "c'est que tu conserveras tous tes souvenirs. Les souvenirs de qui tu as été, et de ce que fut le monde magique bien après sa disparition. J'espère que les zoos moldus seront à ton goût, là où tu seras traité comme l'animal que tu as toujours craint d'être. L'occasion rêvée pour laisser libre cours à ta véritable nature. Réjouis toi Rémus." Glissant une main dans son pelage argenté, Harry fit aussitôt disparaître le loup de leur champ de vision. Et ainsi fut à jamais scellé le sort de Remus Lupin.

Il se retourna ensuite vers Dumbledore. Le vieux directeur toujours crispé sur sa chaise, avait le regard fixe et dénué de toute émotion. Sans réactions, ses sens semblaient l'avoir abandonnés. Harry était certain qu'il pressentait et redoutait les événements qui allaient suivre, même s'il s'obstinait à ne rien laisser paraître.

Il lui adressa son sourire le plus cruel, son regard le plus perçant, sa voix la plus doucereuse : " voici donc venu votre tour, cher Dumbledore. La chance vous sourit, ces séances de torture commencent sérieusement à me lasser. Mais j'accorderai le temps nécessaire à ma proie favorite, c'est une faveur que je ne peux vous refuser."

De sa démarche aérienne, Harry s'approcha et ne pu s'empêcher d'imaginer la frayeur qui devait tirailler le vieux directeur. Ses yeux, telles deux coquilles vides, ne laissaient transparaître le fond de ses pensées, mais il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Son âme était habitée d'une crainte réprimée et silencieuse. _La peur de sa vie,_ pensa t-il, l'air jouissif. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Harry tendit une main vers Dumbledore et la plaça sur son front, ne lui laissant pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, si toutefois il en était encore capable.

"Regardez vos peurs en face, Dumbledore" lui murmura Harry en se penchant davantage.

Puis il plongea son regard dans celui du vieux directeur, entrant dans un monde qui ne semblait jamais se finir. Le monde de l'esprit. Celui de l'oubli. Son immensité lui donnait le vertige, mais c'est un vertige agréable, qu'il avait appris à dompter. Et il appréciait la douleur provoquée chez le directeur par cette intrusion si brusque.

_Nous sommes dans le néant Dumbledore, le monde obscur de votre esprit. _

Il n'y avait plus rien autour d'eux, pas de matière, pas de lumière, pas de distance, aucune force.

_Certains y viennent sans s'en rendre compte... d'autres croient à des rêves... sans parler des âmes défuntes. Mais l'étendue de ce monde se trouve bien au-delà de votre imagination. Il vous semble irréel, n'est-ce pas Dumbledore ? Mais pourtant vous n'avez pas l'impression de rêver. Vous êtes affaibli. Par la peur, l'inconnu, et le poids du néant tout autour de vous, comme moi-même lorsque je l'ai découvert pour la première fois. Vous ne connaissez ni cet endroit, ni ses règles qui sont différentes. Paroles et pensées se confondent. Je pourrais penser votre mort, car c'est comme çà que l'ont meurt ici, par la pensée. Ou vous torturer à loisirs pendant une éternité si l'idée m'en prenait. Car le temps nous appartient, il n'existe plus... _

Puis il commença. Il projeta les pensées, les émotions, les peurs vécues pendant ses dernières années, enfermé dans cette sombre prison. Les souvenirs qu'il avait été forcé de vivre, les meurtres, les tortures infligées par les mangemorts. Dumbledore tentait de se débattre mais son corps ne répondait pas. Il essayait d'hurler mais aucun son ne se faisait entendre. Au fond de lui-même, il ne pouvait concevoir la réalité de cet endroit, de ces visions. Et c'était la raison de son emprisonnement. Car dans le monde de l'esprit, il n'y avait plus d'actes. Que des pensées. Mais Harry savait... Même s'il ne pouvait le voir, il avait la certitude que les autres sorciers présents dans la pièce devaient assister à un tout autre spectacle, terrifiés par les cris du vieux directeur.

_Ce monde est une prison Dumbledore, une prison de l'esprit bien plus horrible qu'Azkaban. Une prison modelée par la pensée. Et celles qui sont en train de vous torturer pourraient bien vous faire dépérir, très lentement... mais nous allons procéder autrement. _

Dumbledore vit Harry s'élever, alors que son âme quittait son corps. Sans qu'il ne puisse en comprendre davantage, il sentit une présence étrangère en lui. Brûlante, terrifiante... Il était entré dans son propre corps, dans chacune de ses veines, dans sa chair, dans ses pensées, pour tenter de passer à travers lui. Dumbledore hurlait, sa tête allait exploser. Harry libéra toute sa haine, lui arrachant un dernier souffle de vie par sa pensée meurtrière. Puis il se projetta hors de son corps. S'en était finit du vieux directeur.

_Maintenant, je suis vraiment ennuyé, _souffla t-il à l'attention de son loup. Celui-ci était toujours sagement installé près de la dépouille de Rogue. Voyant le corps inanimé de Dumbledore, Harry leva une main et il s'enflamma, puis disparut dans un nuage de cendres.

_Osor, je ne m'amuse plus du tout, il est temps pour nous de nous en aller... _D'un pas enjoué, le loup rejoignit rapidement son maître. Et ils disparurent aspirés par les ténèbres, sous le regard anéanti des autres sorciers. Aussi simplement et discrètement que fut leur arrivée. L'assemblée restait sans voix, horrifiée par les événements venant de se produire. Certains laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement, trop incrédules de voir le sorcier les laisser libres, d'autres toujours en pleurs, gardaient le silence.

Il pleuvait... La pluie tombait averse martelant le sol dans une triste musique. Le ciel était toujours aussi sombre, masqué d'un épais brouillard presque surnaturel. Suivit d'Osor, Harry avançait dans les rues de Londres lorsque non loin de là, une brusque explosion retentit dans les profondeurs de la ville. Le bâtiment qui abritait jadis le ministère de la Magie n'était plus qu'un souvenir, déjà effacé par la fumée qui s'élevait de ses cendres.

"Notre mission se termine bientôt Osor. Quand dis-tu si nous l'achevions au plus vite ?" demanda doucement Harry.

_Je suis toujours là, avec vous, _avait-il lu dans son esprit. Il sourit. Ce fut un sourire sincère...

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

Voilà pour cette fin tant attendue. Elle est courte j'en suis consciente, mais fait en quelque sorte guise de pseudo épilogue. En fait, elle devait à la base inclure le précédent chap, mais j'ai préféré les séparer. J'espère seulement qu'elle saura répondre à toutes vos questions encore en suspens et qu'elle vous plaira.

J'ai apprécié les commentaires que vous m'avez laissé tout au long de cette histoire, et je vous remercie tous pour votre soutien. C'est la plus belle des choses qu'on puisse faire à un auteur, mais ça vous le savez déjà!

Remerciements à:

**Lokiel, Spirit.w.w, Panthere, greg83, floOo'z, popov, Zaïka, 666Naku, Egwene Al' Vere, Tiffany Shin, Dark Angel, loloxXx, Sybel26, Moira Serpy-Griffy, Funnygirl0531, lolo, amiel, Helene84, Valiane d'Avalon, Tcheuer Teufel, Mong. Et aux autres lecteurs anonymes.**

J'espère n'avoir oublié personne! Vous avez tous au moins reviewé une fois. Et pour tout ceux qui me lise et qui ne sont pas dans cette liste, dites moi quand même ce que vous pensez de l'ensemble au passage... c'est aussi valable pour la "dernière" petite review des "habitués" que je remercie encore.

Sinon j'espère vous revoir à l'occasion, je traduis une autre fic "Twist of Fate" de Riverstar et j'ai commencé une autre histoire "Aeternam Noctura" si le coeur vous en dit.

Gros bisous à tous, au plaisir de vous croiser dans une autre vie...

_Teyla._

* * *

_**""Surgi des ténèbres ""**_

**_""_**

**_"_**

10. La dernière goutte de magie

_**"La mémoire de la terre est étrangère à celle des Hommes.**_

_**On croit tout connaître de l'histoire et du monde, mais il est des âges anciens, où vivaient encore mille merveilles, aujourd'hui disparues.**_

_**Seuls les arbres se souviennent, et le ciel et le vent…**_

_**La pierre, sans doute, a ainsi connu la fin de tous les âges. Car tous les âges ont une fin.**_

_**Mais les Hommes, toujours, aiment à l'oublier..."**_

Henri Loevenbruck, _La guerre des Loups – La Moïra Tome II_

Ils transplanèrent tous deux pour réapparaître à Poudlard, dans le bureau du directeur. _Qui a dit que le transplanage était impossible ici,_ pensa Harry en se remémorant l'ouvrage 'L'Histoire de Poudlard.' Car l'heure était bien aux souvenirs. Il s'installa sur le siège du feu-Dumbledore et parcourut la pièce du regard. Une dernière fois... Tout ceci allait s'éteindre, toute cette magie, les événements qui ont marqué l'histoire de ce château... _des souvenirs douloureux,_ se dit-il, _et je suis bien heureux de les voir disparaître._

Mais c'était sans mentionner le plus affligeant, le reste du monde magique, les siècles de savoir, de culture, d'histoire et d'espoir. L'œuvre des fondateurs et des grands mages qui ont su marquer leur époque.

Effacés... Comme si rien de tout cela n'avait vraiment existé, comme si toute cette histoire n'avait été un conte né de l'imagination des Hommes.

_Tout acte à un prix et chacun finit par le comprendre un jour ou l'autre, les sorciers ne faisant pas exception,_ pensa distraitement Harry.

_Ils ont fini par se trahir eux-mêmes, _avait-il lu dans l'esprit de son fidèle loup. D'un dernier signe de tête en guise d'adieu, Harry transplana silencieusement dans le parc.

Il s'allongea à même le sol, bercé par le souffle du vent. Et comme pour se souvenir, il plongea ses mains dans le lit d'herbe humide. Les yeux clos, il concentra sur son pouvoir, laissa monter en lui l'énergie, le lien si puissant qui l'unissait à l'essence même de toute forme de magie. Puis il commença.

Il allait puiser la magie répandue sur ce monde et ôter toute trace de pouvoir, de la première pierre Poudlardienne jusqu'au dernier petit grain de sable. Il se chargea d'abord des élèves du château et modifia leur mémoire afin que ne leur reste aucun souvenir. Si le monde magique l'avait lâchement trahi, les enfants demeuraient innocents et ne payeraient pas pour leurs aînés, contrairement à ce qu'il avait laissé entendre à Ron et Hermione.

Il aspira l'énergie magique présente dans leurs corps, laissant chaque jeune sorcier se transformer en simple moldu. Puis il s'occupa des plus âgés, mais n'altéra pas leur mémoire. Elle demeura intacte, car les aînés devaient se souvenir des conséquences de la vile trahison des sorciers, du prix de leur inaction et de leur négligence sur ce monde. Certains sorcières et sorciers succombèrent au choc... Ils avaient vécu dans un univers imprégné de magie pendant si longtemps, si fiers de leur sang pur, que leur corps ne pu supporter ce brusque changement. Les autres, plus nombreux, furent chargés de recueillir les enfants.

Il n'oublia pas les adeptes du Mal, fussent-ils assez intelligents pour vraiment connaître ce qu'est le Mal. Seul leur maître semblait avoir eut ce privilège. Il n'en épargna aucun.

Il se chargea des lieux magiques, ôtant le pouvoir inondant le Chemin de Traverse et ses alentours, ne laissant qu'un ensemble de boutiques moldues derrière son passage. Seul le nom de ce lieu demeurerait, tel un mémorial célébrant les événements du passé...

Il s'occupa ensuite de Pré-au-Lard, où s'installèrent la plupart de l'ex communauté magique condamnée à vivre tels de simples moldus pour le restant de leurs jours. Les enfants, avec une conscience paisible et libérée, et les adultes, hantés par leurs souvenirs qui finiront sans doute par se mystifier au fil des siècles. Tomber dans l'oubli et le mystère des légendes...

Vint ensuite Poudlard. Lieu de toutes les merveilles et de tous les maux. Là où tout commence et tout se termine. Une première pièce s'imposa à son esprit, la Grande Salle luisant sous les feux de mille bougies et sous son splendide ciel magique. Puis ce fut le tour des portraits, des escaliers, des cachots, de la tour d'astronomie, des salles communes... rien ne fut laissé au hasard. Les elfes de maison furent libérés du joug des sorciers, dans l'attente d'être recueillis par une meilleure civilisation et connaître cette fois-ci, paix et liberté éternelle.

Harry sentait une aura d'énergie scintillante se dessiner autour de son corps, à mesure qu'il s'emparait des quelques gouttes de magie imprégnant encore ce monde. Il se concentra davantage. Toutes les créatures magiques tombèrent progressivement dans un état second et leur énergie fut transférée dans un autre lieu, dans une lointaine galaxie. Les détraqueurs, horreurs de la Création engendrée par la folie des Hommes, furent tout simplement détruit.

Puis il se redressa, fixant le majestueux château qui commençait déjà à s'écrouler. Les tours et les remparts semblaient tomber à la manière d'un château de sable, sans leur source vitale de magie. Mais l'édifice ne disparut pas complètement et les ruines laissèrent apparaître le squelette d'un ancien château...

Puis Harry se détourna, marchant lentement vers l'autre rive du lac, laissant derrière lui la brume recouvrir cette île mystique, qui avait jadis accueilli des générations entières de sorciers...

Son corps était à présent l'unique source de magie encore présente dans ce monde. Harry lança un regard à son loup puis sourit.

"Es-tu prêt maintenant, Sirius... ?" demanda t-il au loup qui portait depuis longtemps déjà l'âme de son parrain.

"Oui Harry, plus prêt que jamais..." répondit-il, le regard avide.

Une même lueur intense les enveloppa tous deux, laissant la magie de tout un monde se répandre à travers leur corps, tel un liquide brûlant. Enivrant. Puis ils disparurent lentement laissant une traînée de cendre lumineuses derrière eux. Si leur mission s'achevait bientôt, le cycle allait reprendre... Ailleurs... dans une autre dimension, un autre lointain monde, auprès d'une autre civilisation.

Harry réapparut seul. Etendu sur l'herbe, dans un lieu que sa conscience même ne pouvait connaître. Mais le savoir ne l'intéressait plus. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était la paix et le salut de son âme... Comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant, il glissa ses mains dans l'herbe douce et attendit. L'énergie magique s'écoula doucement, pénétrant les fibres de ce nouveau monde. Harry pouvait déjà ressentir les quelques créatures magiques reprendre vie.

Il soupira, satisfait. Sa mission était à présent terminée. Il sentit ses pouvoirs l'abandonner progressivement, et ferma les yeux. Son image se transformait, les formes de son corps devenaient plus floues, tel un souvenir... Une fois de plus, il allait disparaître. Puis vint l'obscurité la plus totale.

_Harry..._

Quelqu'un l'appelait. Une lumière. Il devait rouvrir ses yeux et aller vers cette lumière. Debout devant lui se dressait sa mère, son père et Sirius. Leur regard était empreint d'un bonheur sans mots. Derrière eux se trouvaient aussi des élèves et d'autres personnes, tous victimes de l'ancien monde magique. Il sourit, une joie sincère et véritable redessinant son visage, celle qu'il n'avait éprouvée depuis si longtemps, alors qu'il croulait sous les baisers de ses proches.

Puis ses paupières se refermèrent, une dernière fois, tandis qu'il sentait les bras de ses parents l'étreindre avec douceur.

Il avait enfin trouvé la paix...

_**+ The end +**_


End file.
